Smooth Criminal
by Genevieve Kelly
Summary: The Evil Queen is forced to come up with a sinister plan to get Gold to trust an allegiance can be formed between them. Killian is reeling over Liam's arrival and the heavy strain between them. Emma tries to help him, but it isn't long before she discovers something's wrong that she can't quite understand. Takes place in season six at the tail end of Dark Waters, before Heartless.
1. Chapter 1

Smooth Criminal

Chapter One

 _When Gold and the Evil Queen pulled away from their surprising shared kiss as Gold asked her if he was really what she wanted, she looked deep into his eyes and responded no, then she continued, "There's something else... but I need your help to get it."_

 _Gold stared back at the evil woman who's face was an inch apart from his own while he asked with disbelief, "And what makes you think I'd be willing to help?"_

 _"Because... fortunately for you, there are still a few underwater creatures who owe me a favor," the Queen answered with a chuckle as she pulled out the golden shears that Killian and Henry had dumped into the ocean less than an hour earlier during their little adventure underwater, then held them up in front of him in hope of convincing him to agree._

 _"So, tell me, what is it you need my help in getting?" Gold asked again while he took the shears in his hands to admire them._

 _Almost as if desperate, she responded, "Oh… the one thing I've always wanted. Snow White's heart."_

The Dark One turned back to the Evil Queen and used his magic to make the shears disappear within a poof of red smoke, then replied, "Perhaps there might be something I can do for you. However, first you need to come up with a plan that's better than just crushing the beating muscle inside both hers and her Prince's chests. That form of punishment has grown too tedious and boring for my taste. Do that, and I'll be happy to help you rid this town of those two perfect goodie goodies."

"You having the shears now wasn't a part of the plan," she said coldly when Gold started to walk away from her. "I need to know that I can trust you'll keep up your end of our bargain."

"And I told you come up with a new plan… then we'll talk," he retorted as he disappeared behind the curtain covering the entrance to the back room of his shop.

The Queen growled angrily, then an idea suddenly donned on her and she smiled and whispered to herself, "Perhaps that's not such a bad idea."

Meanwhile, within the town's hospital…

 _After Henry walked away, Emma turned back to Killian, looking at him with worry as she asked, "Okay, so... what's going on?"_

 _"Everything that happened today was my fault," Killian answered quietly after he looked down for a moment in shame, then looked up into her eyes. "Henry was just trying to help me right a wrong."_

 _"What kind of wrong?" she questioned in confusion. "When you asked me to dispose of those shears... I didn't. I couldn't lose the one thing that might help save you. Even if that meant you hated me, but luckily, your boy made me see the error of my ways. And before you say anything, they're at the bottom of the ocean where they can tell no tales."_

 _Emma smiled softly as she continued to look at him and responded, "It's okay. I get it."_

 _He stated with disbelief, "You do?"_

 _"I would've done the exact same thing," the Savior replied, then allowed Killian to pull her into his arms to hold her for as long as he needed to, and the longer he did so, the more she could sense how distressed he really was._

"So, do you believe you and Liam… your younger brother, will be able to spend some time together?" she asked nervously when he finally released her and pulled away as he walked over to take a seat in the chairs before them. "You know, so that you and he can…"

Understanding exactly what it is she meant, Killian sadly interrupted, "No. No, I don't believe so. He has Captain Nemo back with him now and surely they'll be leaving as soon as Nemo is well enough so that they can continue their explorations together."

Emma knew he was avoiding the real question, but she continued anyways asking, "You know they won't be able to go anywhere. Not with the Evil Queen's spell up around this entire town. They're just as stuck here in Storybrooke as we are."

"Aye, you're right about that," he answered in frustration and looked away. "Well then, I suppose they'll be staying here until we can defeat the Evil Queen and get our town back under our control again. But then they'll be off and it will be as though they were never here, just the way it should be."

"Killian," Emma responded worryingly as she gently took his hand in her own and turned his head until he was looking at her again. "I can only imagine how difficult seeing your brother again after all this time is, after what you're clearly blaming yourself for, but… You've changed."

Hook replied, "That's exactly as I told Liam. Both as he was about to kill me and again while we spoke briefly in his hospital room. I know I'm not the same man as I was when I wronged both Liam and our father, Emma. But that doesn't excuse what I did. I murdered a man who had changed to be a better father even if he couldn't be that kind of father for me and, my other brother Liam. I knew he was a better man. I saw it in his eyes and I killed him anyways because I was too hell bent on getting my revenge. Yet I never got revenge because I became a better man myself, which means our father died for nothing. So I won't try to throw myself into Liam's life. It'll cause him too much pain. I only came here to make sure he'll be alright and he will be thanks to Nemo. He and I may be brothers, but he won't ever see me as such and I don't blame him. I can't be a brother to him. He deserves someone better than me. Besides, he'll only remind me of the brother I lost. You and Henry, as well as your parents are my family now. Even if it was only you… You're all I need, Swan."

Emma looked into his eyes while he spoke and though she saw he spoke the truth and tried to make it look as though he was okay with how things were, she could see how much the truth behinds his words pained him. She could also feel his trembling from that pain in his chest and his hand as she wrapped her arms around him again and held him close to her.

When he finished his confession, Emma felt her own guilt due to the fear of her imminent death and realized then that if they did fail to change her fate and she did die, Killian would blame himself and would suffer from a loss far deeper than her son or parents would and though she knew he was strong enough to not revert back to the villain he was before, she feared he may give up on himself all together even with Henry and her parents still around. If she died, then so would he even if his death was more in the figurative sense rather than a physical death.

While they continued to hold each other, she finally spoke up saying, "You don't know just how much I need you too, Killian. I didn't really understand how much until you died and then I had to say goodbye to you down in the Underworld… We've always found and saved each other from whatever dangers threaten us, just like my parents. And we'll continue to do so even now. I believe that because of you. As far as Liam is concerned, we could begin by inviting him and Nemo over for dinner one night. I think they'd like that and we can see how things will go from there. Who knows, maybe things between you will be better than you realize. Don't be so quick to believe a relationship can't be formed because of such a dark past. You may be surprised."

"I'd like to believe that, but…" Killian answered despondently. "Like I told you, when I look at him I'm reminded of Liam and although Liam is finally at peace, losing him still pains me. Please… don't push this, Emma. I won't bring this Liam down too."

"Killian, please don't go!" she responded fearfully when he suddenly pushed away from her and left the hospital in frustration.

Dr. Whale walked up behind her as she turned to him while he asked, "Is everything all right, Miss. Swan?"

She replied, "Fine. I have to go. Take good care of them."


	2. Chapter 2

Smooth Criminal

Chapter Two

After she walked out of the hospital not far behind Killian and saw he was gone, Emma drove her yellow bug back to Granny's and wearily entered her parents' loft where she found them, Henry, Regina, Jasmine, and Aladdin all talking together. Everyone looked up at her when she walked inside and pulled off her sweater, then hung it up on the coat rack by the door before she joined them while Henry was the first one to sense that something was wrong.

"Is everything okay, Mom?" her son asked as she sat down on the couch next to the lovers from Agrabah. "Where's Hook?"

"We thought he'd be here with you," Snow added as she continued to look at her daughter with worry. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

The Savior sighed, then responded in frustration, "We were fine at first. In fact, we were great… until I messed up and pushed him too far, too fast. I only wanted to help him to understand that he wasn't to blame anymore for his brother's grief over their father's death. I told him we could invite Liam and Captain Nemo over for dinner one night so that they could have a chance to get to know one another, but Killian wasn't ready to hear it. He doesn't believe he deserves to have a relationship with Liam at all. He got angry and walked out. I went to the hospital to try to comfort him and all I succeeded in doing was make him hurt worse than before."

Her mother shook her head as she replied, "I'm sure that's not true. Killian understands you were only trying to help him. I know that he does."

"Maybe so, but I didn't exactly do that," Emma stated in frustration.

"How are Liam and Nemo?" David asked.

When Emma didn't say anymore, Henry answered for her, "Hook said they were both going to be just fine. He only knocked Liam out cold with the side of his hook, leaving a huge bump on his head. It was actually kind of awesome. At least it would have been if Liam was actually a villain, or if things between them weren't so strained. Liam was about to kill Hook. A knock to the head was the least he deserved."

Regina responded, "It sounds to me like the brat got off easy. The lust for revenge certainly does run in that family, doesn't it?"

"Regina!" Snow called out quickly.

"What?" the Mayor retorted. "It's true. Hook wanted to kill Rumpelstiltskin for centuries for killing his first love, Liam was quick to jump in on the chance to get revenge on Hades down in the Underworld for keeping him trapped down there when we came up with a plan to try to destroy him, and now the other Liam wants, or wanted to kill Hook for killing their father. I'm only stating a fact."

Aladdin looked between the heroes surrounding him and his Princess while he asked, "Wait, did you say this friend of yours lived for centuries? How is that possible? Is he a genie or something?"

Regina scoffed and then replied, "Hardly. He spent three hundred years in Neverland, pirating and working for a demon."

"I've heard little of Neverland, but I've never met anyone who's from there," Jasmine said curiously. "That's very interesting. I would love to talk to him sometime about what Neverland is…"

"It's a dark and cruel land, full of pain and misery," Emma answered curtly as she stood up and started to leave so she could get away from their current conversation and everyone trying to comfort her until her father reached out to grab her arm to stop her from walking away.

He immediately spoke up again saying, "Emma, wait. We got off the subject. Try not to worry about Hook. I'm sure that when he's calmed down, he'll return home and the two of you will be just fine."

She shook her head as she responded, "I know, but… It isn't just that. I'm worried. I'm worried that if we do fail to keep my visions from coming true, then Killian will lose himself all over again. I don't mean that he'll turn back into Captain Hook, but that he'll drown himself in grief and misery so deep, he'll never be able to come out of it. He's trying to hide it, but he's already drowning. I can sense it. He just won't admit it."

"Don't worry so much, Emma," Snow replied positively, even though she wasn't nearly as confident as she struggled to pretend to be for her daughter. "If we can't save you, and that's a big if, then we will make sure that won't happen to him. We promise we will take care of him. But you're not going to die so don't keep on thinking like that. If there's one thing I know about Killian for sure, it's that he will find a way to save you even without using the shears. And so will we."

"I appreciate all of your hope speeches, Mom, but right now I should really head home so that I can be there for him when he returns," the Savior answered quietly. "Thanks."

Henry immediately jumped up as he stated, "I'm coming with you. I told Hook I'd help him with the video game system, which I realize now I just don't think it's possible for him to do with only one hand. I guess tonight's time for a movie night. I keep bringing up Star Wars references with him and he only gets more and more confused."

Emma smiled at her son and responded, "I think we'll both enjoy that, kid."

"I think we all would," David added. "Besides, none of us have had a relaxing evening for some time. Especially since the Evil Queen's returned."

"Would it be all right if we joined you when you're ready to begin?" Regina asked both Henry and Emma.

The teenager looked over at his other mom, who nodded and then replied, "Of course. It'll be fun."

Snow laughed as she answered, "It will be. And it's certainly going to help us get back into a normal life. I'll even bring the snacks."

Down by the harbor…

Shortly after he left the hospital in frustration, Killian began to regret getting cross with Emma for trying to help him. He wanted to go back to apologize, but he still needed space to try to get over all that happened earlier, and his guilt as he still blamed himself for nearly getting Henry killed because of yet another of his past sins. Emma and now Henry may have understood why things happened the way they did and may have forgiven him, but he certainly hasn't yet. So instead he kept walking down towards the harbor, but stopped when he came upon the docks, remembering that Belle was still onboard the Jolly Roger and he didn't need another kind and understanding person to try to help him realize he shouldn't keep blaming himself for so much.

"Come all the way down here to be alone, have you?" a voice asked smugly as Zelena suddenly appeared within a cloud of green smoke behind the pirate, when Killian turned around to face her without drawing his sword from its scabbard.

"What the blazes are you doing here?" Hook enquired crossly while he stared at the woman he knew was struggling with who she really wanted to be as he once did.

The Wicked Witch smiled as she responded, "I'm afraid I've come here on behest of my sister. The evil one that is. She wanted to come herself, but she's still trying to test how far I'll go to convince her I'm on her side."

Killian replied sternly, "So you've chosen to return to being wicked then? I can't say that I'm surprised, but I am disappointed. As will Regina be. What does the Evil Queen want now? Whatever it is, she won't get it."

"It's not what she wants from you, Captain," she answered coldly when Zelena waved her hand and caused Killian to lose consciousness as he collapsed against the dock. "But I'm afraid it's you she wants. I don't know why, nor do I really care for that matter. Just be thankful that my sister doesn't want you harmed in any way just yet."

"Killian!" Belle cried out upon seeing Zelena attacking her friend from onboard his ship and immediately rushed to try to help him. "What are you doing? Zelena, you can't hurt him."

Zelena laughed as she swiftly used her magic to make Killian vanish, then retorted, "And what can you do to stop me?"

Belle glared at the other woman until she disappeared as well and said coolly, "I may not be able to, but the others will. You can be sure of that."


	3. Chapter 3

Smooth Criminal

Chapter Three

A short time earlier at Zelena's farmhouse…

The Evil Queen entered her older sister's home as she found Zelena searching through some of the boxes bought back with her from when she had moved in with Regina for a short time, then spoke up saying, "Well, I'm not really sure what you're looking for, but surely magic would help you to find whatever it is a bit faster. Don't you think so?"

Zelena stopped working and turned to look behind her at the woman standing over her and then with frustration she replied, "I would agree with you, except that for some reason my magic isn't helping me to find what I'm looking for. And what have you been up to? Causing more trouble for Regina and the other heroes, or did you have another spa day on your own this time?"

"No, no massage or mani pedi for me today," the evil woman answered and then took a seat on the couch beside the Wicked Witch. "I've been a little busy trying to come up with a plan that will convince Rumpelstiltskin to join with me against these so called heroes and I think I have just the idea. However, I also came up with another idea I'd like to put into action first and I could use your help, sis."

"You could use my help?" the Wicked Witch asked skeptically. "Exactly what is it that you would like me to do? Turn the dwarfs into goblins or toads? Perhaps I could bring back my flying monkeys for you. I certainly enjoyed seeing those fools run around in terror when I sent my army to attack."

The Queen responded, "As much as I would like to see that again, I have something else in mind and it involves you kidnapping someone for me."

Zelena looked at her in confusion and asked, "Are you kidding me? You just kidnapped the cricket and already he was rescued by Snow White and her Prince Charming, who also nearly kidnapped my child by the way. The point is, that plan didn't work out so well for you."

"On the contrary," the dark haired woman replied smugly. "It worked swimmingly. I didn't really need him. I just wanted to have a little fun. That quack pot always annoyed me. He got me exactly what I wanted, so the Charmings breaking in here to set him free didn't set me back in the slightest."

"So, who is it that you would like me to kidnap for you?" the older sister asked skeptically. "And why me?"

The Evil Queen smiled and with a smile she answered, "If we're going to continue on with our happy alliance, I need to know exactly how far you're willing dive back into your wicked ways. Don't worry, I don't need you to kill anyone just yet. But someone is in for some pain and I'd like to make sure I can trust you not to run to your other sister."

The witch crossed stood up as her daughter started to cry and walked over to her crib to pick her up, then she stated again, "You didn't answer my first question. Who are you wanting me to capture?"

"The Savior's pirate boyfriend," she responded giddily, then clapped her hands in excitement as she stood up to get Cora's rattle from within the baby's crib and gave it to Robin to play with. "He just survived being held hostage by his little brother, succeeding in righting another of his past sins unlike I hoped and thwarted my last effort to split him and Emma up, but I like what I have in mind for him now much better. And if my plan works, I might just have another ally on my side."

"Are you kidding me?" Zelena scoffed in disbelief. "Hook would no sooner work with you and I, or miraculously fall out of love with the Savior. She's got him wrapped around her pretty little finger and he's too much of a fool to do what's best for himself. Why ever would you want to align yourself with Hook anyways? He's weak and pathetic. Is that really your plan?"

The Queen smiled again as she replied coolly, "If you really want to know what I have in mind, do this one task for me and then I'll know I can count on you. What do you say, sis?"

The older woman shrugged and then answered, "All right. Why not? I have no problem with seeing that pirate suffer a bit. After all, Emma's helped to turn Regina into another one of them goody goodies. And it's about time I pay the Savior back for all she did to me back in Camelot, then right here in Storybrooke while she was the Dark One. What the hell? I'll do it."

"Excellent," Evil Regina responded happily and then laughed. "But whatever you do, try not to hurt him. And wait until he's alone if you can. If the heroes happen to find out that he's missing right away, it's really no big deal. But I prefer to have a little fun with Hook before they come for him. Pretty soon it won't matter if they try to rescue him or they don't."

Meanwhile…

Inside Gold's shop, the Evil Queen and Wicked Witch were unaware that they were being watched by the Dark One though a crystal ball he held within the palm of his hand. When the Queen finished sharing her plan to capture his oldest enemy, Gold smiled and then turned to the woman standing behind him.

"It appears Her Majesty has a plan that I think I can use to my own advantage," Rumple said confidently. "I need you to keep your eyes on them for the time being, as I cannot. I've got another engagement that demands my time for the next several hours. When the Evil Queen puts her plan in action, you're to call me immediately. I know every part of you is aching to find Miss. Swan and Hook so you can warn them. But you really have no choice in the matter, as your heart belongs to me until I no longer need you to help me figure out exactly how the Fates' shears work. You are not to help the pirate when they come for him. And you are not to warn him or his friends of the Queen's plans either. Is that understood?"

She glared angrily at the villain while she replied, "Yes. You know I can't refuse. But don't assure me that you'll keep your word to release me when we both know you can't be trusted."

Gold pretended to be hurt by her accusation as he answered, "Mother Superior… I would never lie to you. I have no need to conceal my dastardly plans from you so long as my said plans won't occur past our time together. All I have to do is order you to keep your mouth shut while you're free to fly around and talk to your friends."

"If that's so, how does those witches kidnapping Hook help you?" the Blue Fairy asked worryingly after she used her magic to shrink back into her fairy form.

"All in good time, dearie," Rumple responded smugly once more. "You're the one whose life is currently on the line, so I suggest you quit trying my patience and do as you're told. I can kill you at any time if I want to. Now before I lose my temper with you, go and do as I asked and if you try to fight me again, only the rest of your fairy charges will pay the price for your pointless insolence."


	4. Chapter 4

Smooth Criminal

Chapter Four

"Hi, Mom," Henry called out from the kitchen when Emma returned home from the hospital, or so her son believed she was coming from since he didn't know she had stopped by his grandparents' loft first. "I thought I'd make us dinner before everyone else arrives later. I thought it'd be nice to have a home-cooked meal for once instead of Granny's tonight and after the kind of day it's been, I'm sure Killian would appreciate… Where is he? I thought he was coming home with you?"

"Actually, things didn't exactly work out like I hoped," she answered, more with frustration over having to explain things over again to him. "He'll be home a bit later."

Henry stopped throwing together the salad he was making to look over at his mom as she walked into the kitchen to help him finish and saw the sadness in her eyes, then he asked, "What happened after I left? Is he alright?"

Emma smiled at him and replied, "Yeah. He's just really worried. Liam might not want to kill him anymore, but Killian doesn't hold out much hope that the kid will want any kind of relationship with him and until Liam and Nemo will be able to leave Storybrooke in their submarine, everything between Killian and his brother will be really stressful for him. This whole disaster only managed to dredge up his pain from when he killed their father. Killian wanted some time alone to think."

"Things around here are stressful for everyone with all that's going on, but we're all here for one another," the fifteen year old responded consolingly as he gently laid his hand down on his mom's shoulder. "Just like we've always been. Hook's going to be fine. You should give him a call. Tell him that I can do a better job with taking his mind off of today than a walk will."

"Emma, you have to help…!" the Savior and her son suddenly heard someone cry out as they began knocking frantically on the door until Emma rushed to open it, then found Belle standing there as she struggled to get her breathing back under control.

The younger woman and Henry immediately reached out to help the pregnant woman inside and set her down carefully on the couch in the living room as she asked, "Belle, are you alright? Surely nothing's so bad that you had to come racing all the way over here in your condition."

Belle nervously spoke up saying, "Thank God you're here. I was going to go to Granny's first, but then your home is closer to the harbor than town is and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Just slow down," Emma interrupted as she grabbed her friend by her shoulders to try to understand her when she wasn't making a lot of sense. "What's going on?"

"Zelena just kidnapped Killian down at the harbor a few minutes ago," the red haired woman answered more calmly than before as she looked at Emma with worry. "For the Evil Queen I think. I tried to get to him as fast as I could, but seeing as I am pregnant and I can't exactly run very well, I was too late. She didn't hurt him or anything. It appears she just used her magic to knock him unconscious and then made him disappear. All she said to me before she vanished herself was ask me what I could do to stop her when I pleaded with her not to hurt him."

The Savior stood up as she struggled to process the information and began to pace while she replied curtly, "I don't understand. What does the Evil Queen want with Killian? She already just tried to split us up by driving a wedge between him and Henry, then got them both kidnapped when Killian only wanted to try to fix a mistake, which I told him wasn't something he needed to feel guilty for."

Belle shook her head while she responded sadly, "I don't know. All I heard Zelena say before she took him was that the Evil Queen didn't want him harmed."

"I never should have let him go," Emma said fearfully. "The Evil Queen failed her first attempt to hurt us and so now she's going to use him, God knows how, to try again. Only this time is going to be worse and he's directly in her hands. I'm sure of it."

"Try not to worry," Henry answered with more confidence. "We're going to find him and stop the Evil Queen from whatever her plans are. We always find a way."

Emma smiled at her son, then replied, "I really want to believe you. It's just that the Evil Queen is relentless and with my own life at stake on top of the prospect of losing Killian, I can't… I can't lose him, not again. I love him the way he loves me. And it's not just that. I have this feeling that Killian could be the key to saving me. What if the Evil Queen knows this? What if that's why she's working so hard to tear us apart?"

Her teenager responded firmly, "She won't win. I know you too well, Mom. You won't ever let that happen. The two of you share true love, which is the most powerful of all magic and it's not so easily defeated. You and Killian are living proof of that."

"That's what Killian said to me down in the Underworld just before we had to say goodbye," she answered in reverie. "That true love is the most powerful of all magic. It's true it's what we share. Thank you for reminding me, kid."

"You're welcome," Henry stated as Emma embraced him into a hug. "Come on, let's go talk to Mom, Grandma, and Grandpa. We can come up with a plan to find Hook. We're always better together."

Onboard the Jolly Roger…

Killian slowly awoke and when he did so, he couldn't seem to remember what happened to him, why his head felt heavy, or why his eyes were so clouded. It took several moments before his vision became clear enough for him to be able to see his surroundings, finding himself upon his ship that was out in the middle of the ocean with Storybrooke nowhere in sight.

He also noticed that he was trussed up to the main mast as the ropes from the sail above him were tightly wrapped around his arms, chest, and legs to keep him bound and unable to break free. His hook had bene removed from its brace still secured to his left arm, but Killian could see it lying upon a barrel of rum that sat beside him on the ship's deck.

All of a sudden, Killian was startled by the sound of Zelena's voice once again as she walked up from the quarters below deck and spoke up saying, "He's finally awake, Regina. It's about time too. I was beginning to get bored."

The Evil Queen laughed while she stood at the wheel, then swiftly poofed herself down so that she was standing in front of their captive and answered, "I'll admit I was beginning to grow bored myself. I don't see how you did it, Captain. Sailing among the high seas day after day for centuries? It's a bit too quiet for my taste, but I can only imagine the things you've seen."

"Like I asked your wicked sister, what do you want?" Killian asked wearily, clearly not in the mood for the Queen's inane chit chat. "And what the hell did you do to me?"

"I haven't done anything to you yet," the dark haired woman replied smugly. "But it appears Zelena's knock out spell packs a heck of a punch though. How are you feeling?"

Hook glared at her coldly while he responded, "Try to imagine it for yourself. Or better yet, have the witch put you to sleep and see how you feel afterwards. I've already been abducted once today thanks to you, so I would really prefer to get whatever you have planned now over with. What am I here for? Where's Belle?"

The Evil Queen smiled as he struggled against the ropes keeping him captive, then she answered, "Relax. That bookworm you've been very protective of wasn't onboard when we took your ship out of the harbor. She's probably off warning Emma and the others that you've been captured again so soon. As for why, I'm going to need your help with something that you won't be too happy about. Don't worry, you won't exactly be the one who's going to be betraying the woman you love. Nor will you be the one lying next to her tonight when you both go to bed."

"What are you talking about?" he questioned in confusion, finally looking at her directly.

"I'm sure you heroes all believe that I'm the only doppelganger left after you murdered Hyde right here on the Jolly Roger and right now you'd be right," she replied eagerly and flicked her wrist as a small vile appeared in her hand. "But that won't be the case for long."

Upon seeing the red liquid Killian knew immediately was more of Jekyll's serum, he struggled more furiously against his bindings even though he knew it was pointless to do so, then asked angrily, "How is it you have more of the serum? Hyde destroyed what was left of it after he stole it from the doctor."

The Queen laughed again and then responded, "He wanted everyone to believe that the last of it was destroyed, but he was good enough to give me a few drops for a special occasion and unfortunately for you, Captain… this is it. I need the part of you who aligned with me once a long time ago when you still wanted your revenge against your oldest enemy."

"It's a pity you buried him so deep inside of you, therefore forcing me to do this," she continued as she leaned in close so that their faces were barely an inch apart. "But then again this is actually better for me. You see, I can control you; him. When Captain Hook reemerges, he'll already know that all I have to do is kill you to kill him should he refuse to do my bidding. And to make things even more delicious, he will also be just as madly in love with Miss. Swan as you are and he'll only be too happy to steal her away from you."

"Emma will never believe he's me," Killian answered in anger while he turned his head away.

The evil woman retorted enthusiastically, "But he is you! Don't you get it by now? He won't have to lie because he knows every thought, every feeling, every single molecule that is you, Killian. He is just the evil and worst part of yourself that you fear so much and fought so hard to destroy as Regina tried to destroy me. He may be the villain, but it will only be too easy for him to pretend to be the hero you've become and Emma will fall for it. Her superpower won't be able to help her this time."

It was then that Zelena said, "I do love your plan, Regina. But what exactly do you need Captain Hook for? You haven't actually said yet."

"All in due time," the younger sister replied as she pulled out a syringe from beneath the corset covering her breasts. "I need to make sure this serum really works as it did for me. Shall we give it a try?"

"No!" Killian screamed when the Evil Queen suddenly jabbed the needle deep into his neck, then stepped back and watched as his entire body began to shake in agony, forcing his own evil to emerge. "Aaargh!"

Zelena stared at the sight before her in shock, then asked warily, "Is this really how it happened to you and Regina?"

The Queen smiled as she responded cruelly over her prisoner's screams, "It was pure anguish like I've never felt before."


	5. Chapter 5

Smooth Criminal

Chapter Five

Back in town…

When Archie finished up at his office for the night after an appointment with Hank Morgan, Violet's father, the psychiatrist walked down the street to the diner for a cup of tea. As he walked inside, Emma and her family, as well as Belle, Regina, Aladdin and Jasmine, and Granny were all inside while the Savior was frantically and angrily explaining that Hook had been taken by Zelena and the Evil Queen. It was obvious she was worried, but she wasn't doing well with keeping her emotions in check and the others were having a hard time getting much of a word in.

It was then that Emma turned to Regina as she suddenly said cruelly, "God, I never should have agreed to helping you rip your evil side out of you because if I hadn't, then we never would have been in this situation and we wouldn't be here trying to come up with a plan to save Killian from that bitch."

Henry looked at her with disappointment as he stated softly, "Mom."

"Well excuse me for trying to find a way to make myself happy again," Regina responded coldly as she glared at the other woman. "Believe me, if I had any idea that something like this was going to happen because of my decision, I never would have done it."

"I know… Regina, I'm sorry," Emma answered apologetically and took a few breaths to try to calm down. "I didn't mean to blow up at you or anyone. Henry reminded me at home that we always find a way to defeat whoever's threatening us. But as soon as I walked in here and saw you, I just snapped all over again."

The former Evil Queen nodded in understanding, then replied, "I understand. I understand it better than you might think. I feel the same way with Zelena. I know she isn't completely to blame for… for Robin's death. Yet every time I see her I can't help, but let my anger towards her come out. Look, I'm sorry that my sister's involved with Hook's abduction. Don't worry, Henry's right about us finding a way to stop whatever that witch and my other half have planned. Is there anything else you or Belle know that might help us figure out what that is?"

"Forgive me, but what exactly is going on?" Archie asked when he finally decided to cut in to be of some help to his friends. "Did I hear that Hook has been abducted by the Evil Queen?"

"Yeah, it looks like she felt that kidnapping him once today wasn't enough," David responded for Emma when his daughter collapsed into one of the booths in frustration. "The real question is why? What could she possibly want with him?"

Regina scoffed and then answered, "Seriously? It's obvious that she's turned her focus on trying to hurt Emma right now and when her first plan to split them up didn't work, whatever she's doing now is the next step in doing that. But Hook's fine for right now. I'm pretty sure that Emma would know it if he wasn't."

Archie looked down at Emma and the moved to take a seat in the booth across from her as Granny came over and put a hot tea down in front of him, as well as a round of hot cocoas with cinnamon for everyone else, then the doctor spoke up asking, "So, how are you holding up? I mean really? I know you're obviously worried, but…"

"I'm fine," she replied curtly as she looked down at her hands that had started shaking again ever since she learned that Killian had been taken, but quickly crossed her arms to hide them from anyone else, even though she knew the doctor and her family had already seen them and how she was really feeling. "I've got it under control. Please, right now I don't need your therapy to help me. I just need to find Killian and I will be fine."

"Emma, what if we need your magic so we can save him?" Snow asked quietly as she took a seat beside her daughter, while David sat down beside Archie while he was holding Neal in his arms. "You should take a few minutes to see if he can help you calm down."

She shook her head and stood up from the table while she responded, "I said I'm fine. I'm going down to the harbor. Belle said that it was where Killian was when the witches took him. There may be something down there to help me find him. The rest of you, see if you can't come up with a locating spell, or something else that'll help."

David swiftly grabbed her arm before she could poof away as he said quickly, "Please wait. Or least let me come with you. None of us should be alone right now. Remember? That's partly why Hook was so easily taken."

"Okay, let's go," Emma answered while David handed his son over to Snow, then stood up as she held his shoulder and together they both vanished within a silver cloud of smoke.

"Be care… ful," Snow tried calling out to them before they disappeared, but didn't get the chance to. "Maybe they have some luck. You all heard her. Let's come up with our own plan."

A few seconds later, both sheriffs appeared on the docks where Belle had told them Killian was taken from, but when Emma looked out over the ships in the harbor, she immediately stated worryingly, "The Jolly Roger isn't here. The Evil Queen must have taken it too. But why?"

Charming noticed it was missing as well, then turned to his daughter and replied, "That could be a good thing. Emma, you can poof us onboard his ship."

"No, I can't," she retorted sternly. "The Jolly Roger could be anywhere out there. I can picture it well enough, but for all I know it's not even out on the ocean. It could be marooned on some island far from here, or for all we know… it could be in some other realm. For all we know, it could be a trap. The Evil Queen and Zelena could be waiting for me to take the bait. I can't risk you getting captured too. But I'm going."

"And risk getting caught before we can save Hook?" David responded. "You said it, Emma. It's most likely a trap, but for you."

The Savior looked into her father's eyes as she answered with confidence, "Isn't that a risk you would take if it was Mom who was taken? I have to go, but I have to do it alone so I know you'll be safe. I can take care of myself just fine, even with my powers acting up. Remember, I broke the curse without having any powers."

The Prince smiled at her and then he replied, "You're right, but if you're going, so am I. I would risk it for your mother, just as I will for Hook because you love him and he loves you. That makes him family. Just please don't tell him I said so. You should have seen him when I admitted I cared about him down in the Underworld. He was insufferable."


	6. Chapter 6

Smooth Criminal

Chapter Six

When his pain finally subsided, Killian weakly lifted his head and suddenly found himself staring into the eyes of the dreaded villain he was before the Savior had come into his long life, while the newly birthed Captain Hook, dressed in his full pirate glory, stood tall and glared at the weakling before him, then turned to the Evil Queen and Wicked Witch of the West as he drew the cutlass from his scabbard. The Queen clapped her hands together in delight upon seeing that the mad doctor's serum had been successful yet again in bringing out a new enemy who will help her stand against Storybrooke's heroes.

"Wow, that was just as I remembered it when I too was freed from my own dead weight," Evil Regina said as she smiled between Hook and Killian cruelly until she became angry. "And then I was immediately thwarted by the Savior and Snow White, restrained just long enough for Regina to rip my heart out and crush it in hope that she could rid herself of me once and for all."

"How incredibly naïve of her," Hook replied to her coolly, then swiftly cut through the ropes that bound Killian to the mast and forced him down to his knees while he held the tip of the sword to his throat. "And yet you survived."

Killian glared at his doppelganger while he responded, "You know you can't kill me without destroying yourself as well. But go ahead if you're afraid I'm a threat to you. You'd be doing me a favor."

The pirate smiled coldly and lifted the weapon away, then brutally struck Killian upside his head with his own hook to knock him unconscious and reached up to the side of his own face upon feeling a sudden pain, as well as blood dripping down from the very spot of the wound given to his double seconds ago. The Evil Queen walked around him and bent down beside Killian to get a closer look at the gash, then used her magic to heal the wound, but not to wake him.

Zelena spoke up finally as she looked at him and asked, "What on earth was that for? Just because he was trying to keep on a brave face? I would have thought you would have enjoyed taunting him a little longer."

"A blow to the head is the least I owe him for forcing me into the back of our mind after all those years that I made it possible for him to survive, then denying me my revenge against the Crocodile," Hook answered angrily, then turned to the evil sister as she rose back to her feet. "I know you believe you can use me to defeat Emma and her family of do-gooders so long as you are in control of this fool."

"And you would be absolutely right," the Queen replied smugly as she started to raise her hand to make him vanish until Hook swiftly grabbed her wrist tightly to stop her.

He smiled and continued, "You failed to take into account that when you used that serum to bring me out, that I wouldn't simply be the one handed, powerless fool he was when you enlisted our help twice before. The worst version of him wasn't that Captain Hook, but the villain I was when he brought me back to the surface as he allowed the darkness to consume us before he betrayed me yet again by pleading with Emma to kill us."

Hook suddenly forced the Evil Queen into the air and thrust her back across the deck of the ship using dark magic while Zelena took several steps back as she responded fearfully, "You're Captain Dark One."

"Yes and no," the pirate smugly answered while the Queen slowly stood again. "Yes, I once again have the powers that made me the Dark One as before, but the darkness is no longer a part of me as it's all trapped within my greatest enemy, other than my other self of course. Therefore, I am just as powerful, but without being tethered to some all powerful magic sword or dagger."

"Perhaps you are all powerful as you say, but you are not without weakness," the Evil Queen replied cruelly as she swiftly flicked her wrist to make Killian disappear as she tried to do a few minutes ago, then used her magic to force him against the mast as multiple ropes began to bind him as his double had been, only this time enforced the ropes with magic to keep him from escaping. "My magic might not strong enough to hold you indefinitely, but for now you're going to listen. We both know that all I have to do to get rid of you again is to kill Killian Jones, which believe me, I have no problem with doing, not now and not any time in the future. We also both know that because he's in love with Emma Swan, you're in love with her as well. If you agree to join me in my fight against the Savior and all the rest of Storybrooke, then she can be yours instead of his and we will be free of these heroes who try to thwart us at every turn. What do you say, Captain? Are you willing to trust me long enough to get everything you could ever want, including Emma's love and finally your revenge against Rumpelstiltskin? Or will you be just as untrusting as he always was?"

Hook glared at the dark haired woman as he asked, "And what exactly is your sinister plan to help us get all that?"

She smiled as she looked over at Zelena, then turned back to the Pirate Captain and replied, "Convince Emma and the Charmings to steal back the shears that will save Miss. Swan from her fate from Gold, then use the shears to render her powerless and no longer the Savior. You can easily fool her into believing that you're her true love, since you know him better than he even knows himself. And if you don't want to risk her discovering the truth about who and what you really are, then find a way to use the shears on her without you actually doing so yourself."

"And if Emma will no longer be the Savior, then she cannot defeat you as she did before and her parents as well as Regina will have to defend themselves," he continued for the Queen, who simply nodded when she saw in the villain's eyes that they had just come to an understanding. "For now it appears you and I have an accord. What exactly do you have in mind as to how we begin our plan? Surely everyone knows my weaker half has been taken captive by now. They'll be looking for him."

"Which is why when they think to look for him here onboard what I'm assuming is now your ship, they will find you in his place, trussed up just as you are, in your regular clothes of course, and injured… so we can make it look like you've been kidnapped for a reason other than to rip the two of you apart," the Evil Queen responded eagerly. "We can't have that little secret revealed just yet. Where would the fun be in that?"

Hook nodded and said finally, "If this works and I get what I want, I will help you get what you want as well. But if you double cross me, I will make you suffer. You can be sure of it. What should we do with my other self? Losing Emma isn't all he deserves. I want Killian to suffer from both a broken heart and a broken mind."

She answered cruelly, "We'll put him someplace where he won't be killed, yet someplace that's dark and cruel. I know of just the place."


	7. Chapter 7

Smooth Criminal

Chapter Seven

Gold returned to his shop some time later and when he entered, he found the Blue Fairy once again dressed as Mother Superior while she waited impatiently for the Dark One to return so she could share with him all that she saw, then leave as soon as possible. He smiled upon sensing her displeasure over being forced to follow his orders.

He was the first to speak up as he asked, "I take it from the sour look on your face that that you have good news for me?"

Blue looked at the villain coldly as she answered sadly, "What the Evil Queen has done is terrible. If I wasn't under your control, I could have helped him. I could have done something to…"

"But you are under my complete control and you will continue to do exactly as I tell you to do," Gold swiftly interrupted while he used his powers to choke her until he finally released her. "I take it that by 'him' you mean Hook? Exactly what has Her Majesty done that has you so high on the defensive?"

"What you believed was the last of Jekyll's serum that Hyde destroyed when you tried to kill him, wasn't actually the last of it," she responded coldly while Gold stepped around her to walk behind his counter and began to write in a notebook that he pulled from within his coat pocket, but paused when she explained what happened next. "The Queen had a few drops left… and she used them on Hook. There are now two of him, just as there are two of Regina and he's terrible."

Gold looked over at the fairy while he asked, "Exactly what version of the Captain made an appearance?"

Mother Superior answered fearfully, "He's as powerful as you, but without being tied to your dagger. The Evil Queen didn't just bring back Captain Hook, but the villain he was after becoming the Dark One. And seeing as you know I cannot lie to you, believe me when I say that he definitely still holds a grudge against you."

"Just continue telling me what happened next," he responded curtly as he continued writing. "Why did the Queen want to split Hook in two and what does she have planned for them both?"

"I couldn't hear everything that was said between them," Blue stated. "But as far as what I could hear, Hook is going to pretend to be Killian, in order to lure Emma and the others into some kind of trap. I just don't know how. Dark Hook also feels love for Emma and he's going to try to win her over while impersonating Killian. And the Evil Queen is going to help him so long as he helps her to destroy the rest of those who oppose her. She will use him to go after Snow and David, as well as Regina."

Gold nodded in understanding, then turned back to the Blue Fairy as he asked, "And what of Hook? The weak one?"

She sighed and replied sadly, "I am not sure. Hook almost immediately knocked him unconscious. I don't know what they plan to do with him while Dark Hook is out there pretending to be him. But surely it can't be good."

"Try not to worry about him too much, dearie," the Dark One answered smugly. "You know as well as I that they cannot hurt the pirate or kill him without the same thing happening to his dark doppelganger."

"And you know as well as I do that there is more than one way to harm someone without physically doing so," Blue responded as she glared at villain before her. "Please, just allow me to see the book you went in search for so that I can do your translation and then give me back my heart."

Rumple smiled and replied, "All in due time. I am in no hurry seeing as my son will not be born for several months yet."

She shook her head and then spoke again saying, "If you don't need me anymore, I'm going to go before I'm missed. Don't worry, I won't say a word to anyone."

"I wasn't worried in the slightest," he answered as he watched the fairy leave his shop and walked into the back room.

"So, you have the Blue Fairy under your thumb and you used her to spy on me," the Evil Queen suddenly said as she appeared from out of the shadows within the room. "I've got to say, I am a little disappointed, especially since I did come you to fill you in on what I've been up to."

Gold stared at her as he responded, "You have your own ways of spying on me and the rest of your enemies. I would have thought you'd expect the same from me."

The Queen smiled as she replied, "Indeed I do. Let me guess, you already know exactly why I'm here then."

"Unfortunately, Mother Superior didn't try hard enough to find a hiding place that would allow her to hear everything said between you, your sister, and Hook… the much, much darker version of him I mean of course," he answered. "Yes, I know that you've split him from the Captain whom you've captured and that he too still holds a grudge against me. Did you offer to help him get his revenge, or was another lie to get him to help you get what you want?"

"You know me too well," she responded smugly. "The truth is, I've come here hoping you would have no trouble with allowing me to use one of your possessions to trap the weaker of your enemies in his own private hell? Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't thought to do so to that pirate years ago when he first arrived here in this town."

The Dark One replied, "It's not that I didn't think to do so, but other things have gotten in the way. First, if you want the crystal, then I need you to tell me exactly what you have planned for Dark Hook. That is the deal, dearie."

The Evil Queen nodded and then stated, "Very well. Hook is going to be helping the Savior to steal the shears from you and I need you to let them. Don't worry, you can have them back once he uses them on Emma, which I have every confidence that he'll succeed in doing."

"I wouldn't underestimate the power of true love, Your Majesty," the Dark One answered firmly. "But perhaps if Hook is successful, then it would be better for the both of us. They can have the shears. And don't worry, I won't make it easy for them to steal from me. But one more word of warning… Do not give him a chance or help in trying to come against me. He may be a Dark One again without a dagger to stop him should he go too far, but I am still stronger than he is thanks to the powers belonging to all other Dark Ones who have ever lived. And once I destroy him and his weaker half first, then I will come for you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," she responded and then waved her hand as Killian suddenly appeared unconscious on the floor within her cloud of smoke. "So, the crystal then?"

Finally, Gold flicked his own wrist as a dark purple crystal appeared within the Queen's hand, after which she said coolly, "I don't know how you came into possession of something that once belonged to the Black Fairy, but I am certainly grateful that you have."

He nodded and replied, "It appears to have finally come in handy after all these years."

The Evil Queen then knelt down over Killian as she touched the dark crystal to his chest and all of a sudden, his whole body began to glow as the room became lit up by its power. When the light faded, the villains unshielded their eyes, finding that the crystal had faded to black and that Killian's body was no longer lying where it was moments before.

"Exactly how does this rock really work?" she then asked.

"Unless you care to be transported to the very world it has entrapped the Captain in yourself, then we will never know," Gold stated smugly. "Now take it and leave my shop, but don't forget of what we've spoken. Or I promise, you will regret it."


	8. Chapter 8

Smooth Criminal

Chapter Eight

When Emma and David rematerialized upon the Jolly Roger, the first thing they saw was Hook, who was bound tightly by the ropes from the sails to the large mast and Emma as well as David immediately rushed forward to try to free him until Killian weakly lifted his head as he suddenly cried out, "No don't! Don't come any closer. The Evil Queen enchanted the riggings to capture anyone who tries to cut me free."

Emma glanced up at the ropes surrounding them, then turned her eyes back to the man she loved as she saw Killian looked worse for wear and responded worryingly, "All right, but we're here and we're going to help you."

"Emma, you can use your magic to…" David started to say until Hook swiftly interrupted him.

"Believe me… she thought of your magic, Swan," he said curtly. "This is a trap. And she knew you'd fall for it."

Emma looked at the ropes surrounding Killian as she replied in frustration, "When did that ever stop me from going against the Queen's wishes? You know better than to try to convince me to just leave you here."

Hook struggled against the bindings while he answered, "Her wishes are that you fall into her trap. But I think… you can avoid it if you give her magic something else to focus on."

"He's right," David responded quickly. "What if… You can use your powers to distract the riggings while I free Hook. Just, just be careful."

"Don't worry, I've got this under control," she replied smugly as she ignited fireworks from the palms of her hands and fired them into the air surrounding the masts and sails, aiming her magic carefully so as to not set the ship on fire, while David swiftly raced forward to cut through the ropes holding Killian. "Hurry!"

Once the ropes were loosened enough by his efforts, Hook was able to use his hook to help David cut him the rest of the way free. But when one of the ropes attacked the Savior's father, the pirate swiftly caught it as it wrapped around his hook and arm instead until Emma blasted it away with her magic, then she raced to them and immediately poofed them all off of the Jolly Roger, back onto the docks where they would be safe.

David glance over at his friend as he stated, "Thanks. For helping me out there."

Hook nodded and answered, "It was the least… least I could do since you were… helping me."

"Are you alright?" Emma asked fearfully when Hook suddenly began to collapse until she and David grabbed him and lowered him down gently, then looked him over for any wounds other than the bruises and cuts that were already visible on his face. "Oh God, Killian. What did she want? Why did she do this?"

"Why else?" Hook responded as he really looked at Emma since she arrived to rescue him. "To lure you into a trap. It would have worked if you had come alone."

Her father nodded and replied, "She almost did."

When Emma pulled up his shirt to his chest and found a dark ugly bruise covering most of his left side, her hand shot up to her mouth to try to stifle the sob that escaped her lips, then Hook placed his hand over hers as her tremors began and whispered, "I assure you, love… it's really not as bad as it looks. I've been far worse if you recall."

"Yeah I do," she answered curtly as she struggled to get the shaking under control and then slowly roamed her hand over his chest to heal him. "Did the Evil Queen want something more, information maybe? If she only wanted to use you to trap me…"

"She just wanted to make an example out of me to make you worry," he interrupted so she would stop with her suspicions. "Besides, the Evil Queen always seems to know all we do before we do it. She wouldn't need me for information that she can't get without her magic."

Emma leaned in to kiss him and then responded, "I suppose you're right. Come on, we should get back to Granny's. Everyone's pretty worried about you. I'll ask Regina if she can't undo the Queen's magic on your ship and bring it back to its place at the docks. Then we can go home and try to get some sleep. I'm exhausted."

After she and David helped him stand back on his feet, Hook replied coolly, "I couldn't agree with you more, love. But what do you say, we skip Granny's and just head home to… you know."

"I think I'm going to walk back to the diner," Charming then said upon understanding exactly what it was his daughter's boyfriend meant. "Actually, Emma maybe you could just send me back there? I'm glad you're alright, Hook. But from now on, don't run off on your own anymore until we can finally defeat the Evil Queen. She's got an agenda and you're a target right now because Emma's a target."

"I hear you, mate," he answered smugly. "It's nice to know you care about me. And David, thank you."

David nodded and Emma transported her father back to Granny's so that he wouldn't have to walk back on his own, then she poofed herself and Killian back home. Almost right away, he began to advance on her as he kissed her passionately and began to pull her coat from off of her shoulders, but it was then Emma got the sense that something didn't feel right about Killian, like something was wrong with him during the whole time Gold had possession of his heart.

She pulled her head back so that she could look him in his eyes while she spoke quietly saying, "Easy, tiger. We have plenty of time. But something's wrong. You're not acting like yourself. Are you sure you're okay?"

Hook smiled at her, though not because he was grateful for her concern, but because he knew that she already suspected something was wrong with him and it didn't surprise him, so he nodded and responded gently, "It's just been a rough afternoon, love. But if you're worried the Evil Queen has stolen my heart…"

 _"Mm… Mm… Easy, tiger, we've got company," Emma heard herself say between Killian's passionate kisses as her mind wandered to that night months ago. "I didn't know you were such a fan of my magic."_

 _"Why would you say that, Swan?" he asked painfully. "I'm a fan of every part of you."_

 _She could sense something was wrong as she looked into his eyes and questioned worryingly, "Are you all right?"_

 _"Of course, love," Killian replied quickly. "Why?"_

 _"If you look at me any harder, you're gonna drill a hole in my head," she answered strangely._

 _"I'm just relieved," he responded nervously, despite masking his fear for her sake. "You should go outside. I have a feeling there are a lot of worried people who will be glad to see you."_

Emma replied again with worry, "When Gold had possession over you, you acted the same way as you are now. You couldn't feel any emotions and so you overcompensated whenever you knew that you should feel something. You were overly compassionate, more passionate…"

"I assure you, my heart is here in my chest where it belongs," he whispered before she could finish, lifting her hand up to his chest so she could feel his heartbeat while he continued to hold her close. "I apologize for coming on so strongly. I was just afraid… I know that in your vision, you die because you're fighting to protect us from the villain under the hood. But when the Queen used me tonight to set a trap for you, a part of me feared that this was the night your vision might have come to pass, hooded figure or not. She knows your weaknesses and she isn't afraid to harm those you love to see your end."

She leaned forward and kissed him gently on his lips once more and asked, "What did I ever do to deserve someone as loving as you?"

Hook watched Emma as she turned her back to him and began to get undressed for what he knew would be a night of passion, then thought of how deeply this would hurt his weaker half and smiled cruelly as he answered, "Believe me, I often wonder the same about you."


	9. Chapter 9

Smooth Criminal

Chapter Nine

Killian awoke surrounded by a heavy fog, thick and black as the darkness that had once possessed him, and nearly just as painful, as though he was being burned by fire. He struggled to see through it, but the fog was vast and as far as his eyes could see. Despite the agony and his fear, Killian struggled to stand on his feet and slowly began to make his way through the fog in hope that it would eventually fade so that he could discover wherever the hell he was, as he knew that he definitely wasn't anywhere in Storybrooke any longer.

Finally his pain lessened after walking for what he felt was hours, when in reality it had been just under one and when the fog lifted, Killian found he was trapped somewhere deep within what appeared to be the Enchanted Forest. Yet as much as the realm looked familiar, he knew it wasn't the land where he had long ago grown up in.

"Where the devil am I?" he shouted angrily, not expecting an answer.

"You're in the last place you will ever see, where you'll either give in to the torment that's to come and willingly do their bidding, or you'll go mad and wind up as another one of their mindless slaves," a familiar, yet impossible voice sounded from behind him. "You remember what it's like to be trapped in hellish servitude… Don't you, Killian?"

Killian turned his head and then took unsteady steps back as he spoke up dreadfully saying, "Hades? You can't possibly be… You were obliterated when Zelena destroyed you with the Olympian crystal."

The former God of the Underworld nodded as he slowly began to circle Killian and replied, "Yes that's true. But at least Hades' defeat wasn't completely in vain. Poor Robin paid the price."

"I don't understand," Killian stated curtly as he glared at the devil continuing to taunt him. "If you're not real, or some ghost, then what are you and what do you want?"

"I'm only a figment of some of your deepest fears," Hades answered. "Everyone who becomes trapped here within the dark crystal is guided by those they fear most. They insist that every arrival is broken before they meet their Sovereign and I'm only one of the few anxious to be a part of extinguishing Captain Hook. Unless of course you wish to forgo this endless torment and just agree to be one of their willing slaves right now. Surely you'd rather have your free will still intact?"

It was then that another phantom walked out from behind one of the tree surrounding them and responded cruelly, "Fortunately for us, Killian has always been too stubborn to do what's good for him."

Killian gasped in shock upon the woman's appearance and whispered, "Milah? But you're… you can't be…"

"Like Hades, I'm afraid I'm not really here," she replied coldly, then forcefully pulled his body against her own and kissed him until Killian immediately pulled back when Emma's face flashed through his mind and reminded him that Milah was no more than another figment of his fears. "What's the matter? You loved me for centuries and now you can't stand the sight of me any longer? I can be real for you, if you just give in, Killian."

"Give in to what?" he asked in frustration. "To who? Hades talked about a 'they' and spoke of some ruler of this world, or dark crystal. What the bloody hell is all this?"

Rumpelstiltskin suddenly appeared as well as he laughed, then answered coolly, "You certainly have a lot of questions, dearie. Give me one good reason why I should answer even one, unless of course you want to wander around aimlessly without any knowledge of what you're in for."

Hook was about to say something more until someone he didn't recognize and believed was yet another ghost appearing to haunt him suddenly grabbed him by his shoulder while he shouted for him to run. Killian hesitated momentarily as his fear in the form of Milah swiftly reached out and grabbed him by his throat until the stranger forced the lit torch he carried against her form to dispel her phantom. Together Killian and his rescuer fled through the forest and ran fast and far from the threat until Hook stopped, then he raised his sword to the stranger's throat.

He looked at the pirate sternly as Killian said curtly, "You may have helped me escape from those things just now, but I don't know who or what you are and therefore I won't trust a word you say unless you give me good reason to."

"I don't know you either, nor do I trust a complete stranger any more than you do, but I helped you because you're like me and a few others who have been trying to fight against the fairies that have been imprisoned within the dark crystal as we all have," the other man responded calmly.

"Give me a reason to trust you," Hook questioned skeptically as he stared at him for any sign of deceit, then cautiously lowered his blade. "You're saying that those things back there were fairies and not apparitions?"

The man looked back towards where they had run from while he replied, "Dark fairies who have been pulled into this crystal forged long ago by the Queen of the fairies, meant to imprison those who attacked and tried to murder all of those under her charge. However, the power used to create the crystal was dark magic and over time, it corrupted the Fairy Queen as well as many more until it was stolen from her by the Black Fairy after she herself had become corrupted and imprisoned her Queen along with a thousand more of her kind to strengthen the dark crystal's power."

When he paused, Killian asked, "What does this story have to do with why the fairies who attacked me in disguise of those who haunt me? What do they want with us?"

"They feed on our fear to make them stronger," he answered while he started to continue walking again. "The dark crystal has become their realm now thanks to the Black Fairy using its power to imprison other magical and non-magical beings. At least until it was then stolen from her by Rumpelstiltskin, who imprisoned me and a few others who are still trying to fight against the fairies. And now you've joined us. I hope you're strong because if not, you won't last long against them, especially if they were able to manifest into three of your ghosts so quickly."

"I've made many enemies in my life," Hook responded firmly. "But I have friends and someone who loves me and they will find a way to free me of this prison. I won't be here long."

The stranger reached out his hand as he spoke up to introduce himself saying, "Call me Sinbad, Sailor of the Seven Seas. And from your hook, it's obvious you're the famous Captain Hook. Anyone who's ever set sail across the oceans know who you are."

Killian shook his hand, though he was still wary of the stranger as he replied, "If you know me, then you know that I am not one to give up without a fight. I'll help you to escape this hell if you'll continue to offer the information I need to survive as you have."

"I think I can do that," Sinbad answered in agreement. "Come, I'll take you to see the rest of us who have yet to give in to our fears. Perhaps tales of your adventures might give the others hope."

"I doubt that," the pirate responded sadly. "The days of villainy are behind me. I'm no longer the man I was for many a year. But perhaps there are other tales I can offer, of heroes better than I."


	10. Chapter 10

Smooth Criminal

Chapter Ten

The next morning, Hook awoke as he slowly sat up, then looked down beside him at Emma who was still asleep beneath the sheets covering her body and he smiled proudly when he thought back to their first night spent together. He gently reached down to caress her cheek, being careful not to wake her as Killian would have done and moved to get out of bed, then flicked his wrist to magic himself dressed in the more modern clothes that belonged to his double, clothes he hoped to be able to rid himself of once he succeeded in completely stealing Killian's life and would be free to wear an attire more his style.

He swiftly forged a note to let Emma know that he was going out to get them coffee and a couple of muffins he knew she liked from Granny's on the mornings her son or parents didn't join her for breakfast, then left. However, instead of going to the diner, Hook vanished within his red smoke and reappeared upon the roof of the library where he immediately sensed that he was being watched, then turned around, but didn't see anyone around.

"If you want to talk, Your Majesty, how about you come out to face me," the pirate called out and then smiled when purple smoke arose before him as the Evil Queen appeared within it.

"So tell me, how was your first night with Miss. Swan that didn't include the pirate gone soft?" she asked crassly. "And don't tell me that you don't kiss and tell. The Captain I knew years ago certainly had no problem sharing his many exploits."

He smiled and answered, "I never share the intimate details. But I will tell you that it brings me a great sense of satisfaction that I've stolen Emma for myself, especially from him."

The Queen replied, "Well, it's a real pity he'll never really know just how much pleasure he handed over to you."

"Believe me, that weak minded fool will feel the agony of exactly what he's lost to me," Hook responded coolly. "And it will torment him worse than all the rest of his fears within that crystal you borrowed from the Crocodile."

"I'm happy I was able to come up with the perfect prison," she answered with a smile. "So, I should tell you that the Dark One's onboard with our plan for you to help Emma and her family steal the shears. He'll be ready for you whenever you choose to break into the shop."

He looked out over the town while he replied, "All in due time, Majesty. I'm rather enjoying things as they are. Emma needs to learn to have a life outside of her constantly being the Savior and since it won't be long before she won't be any longer, now is the time to prove to her that she can."

The Evil Queen kept her eyes on him as she responded, "Very well. But don't delay the inevitable for too long. Our plan will proceed and after it's done, then you'll be free to whisk her away in your ship, or build a life to your own satisfaction right here in Storybrooke if you can continue to keep up with your little charade. If you want some advice, I think you would be much better off going back to being your true self and taking Emma away to our world by force as you make her another one of your conquests. Otherwise, you might just find yourself so twisted around that you'll wind up just like your doppelganger. Love is weakness, Captain. Or do you not remember our conversation the afternoon I had you kill your own father?"

Years before the dark curse was cast…

 _Hook stood in a field not far from the Evil Queen's castle drinking a goblet of wine while he waited for her arrival and when a carriage approached with Black Knights, then stopped in front of him, the Evil Queen opened it door trying to look alluring, but being unimpressed Hook spoke conceitedly saying, "If I'd known you were gonna take as long to do your hair... I'd have had another goblet of wine."_

 _She stood up while she answered, "I think you've had enough. I want you sharp for what you must do next."_

 _"Aye," the pirate replied. "I will kill your mother, and in exchange, you will bring me to a land without magic, where I can finally get my revenge on Rumpelstiltskin."_

 _"In... deed," the villainess responded as she stepped down from the carriage, then approached him still trying to act seductively by caressing his arm while their conversation continued. "But first... I need to know what kind of man you are. You don't know my mother. She's an expert at one thing: exploiting weakness."_

 _The Queen, then took his goblet off him and stepped back as she responded smugly, "And I need to make sure you have none."_

 _Hook kept his eyes on her while he answered charmingly, "Well, she sounds lovely. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."_

 _"Shut up," she replied in anger upon being insulted and then turned back towards the carriage and re-opened its door. "And get in the carriage."_

 _"Ah, a test, is it?" he responded and followed to join Her Majesty as she requested of him. "I've been a pirate for over three years, and my hook has tasted the blood of dozens."_

 _He took back his goblet while he added vehemently, "Whatever your test, trust me... I've got the mettle for it, love."_

 _The pirate Captain drank what was left of his rum and tossed the cup away behind him, then climbed into the carriage as the Evil Queen laughed and got into the carriage as well, closing the door behind her. However, she didn't order the knight driving the horses to go back to her castle, but onwards towards one of the villages within the forest and little did Hook know that he was about to meet up again with a figure from his past._

Present…

"I do remember our little conversation from that day, Your Majesty," Dark Hook answered coldly as he turned to face her again. "Very well in fact. And your right, love is indeed weakness. But even the pure love Emma has for my other self isn't enough to destroy the villain I am. I'm the darkest part of the man Killian Jones used to be, forged by the darkness."

"I really hope that darkness in you is as strong as you say," the Evil Queen adamantly replied. "Because I would hate to sever our alliance. I rather like working with you against these heroes."

He asked, "Do you now?"

She smiled and leaned in to until their faces were inches apart as she responded, "I do."


	11. Chapter 11

Smooth Criminal

Chapter Eleven

 _Merida stood before the Dark One holding her tethered bow tightly in her hands while Emma lay on the couch within her living room as the flame haired scarlet spoke up saying, "You know, when Regina asked me to guard you, the last thing I wanted to do was be in the same room as you. Now that we're here, this isn't so bad."_

 _Dark Swan kept her eyes trained on the ceiling above her as she responded coldly, "Put it down, Merida. We both know you're not going to shoot me."_

 _"Oh, won't I?" the Princess of Dunbroch immediately retorted when her stance heightened, then pointed her arrow down at the other woman's knee. "After everything you've done to me. Fine. I'd say an arrow to the knee would do you right good. Maybe me too."_

 _"Don't worry, love," Hook called out from the entryway as Merida swiftly fired the arrow at the second Dark One who caught it with ease, tossed it away, then finally waved his hand to stun the woman who tried to shoot him, causing her to fly back and lose consciousness, while Emma sat up when the man she loved entered the room. "A broken knee is nothing on a broken heart. Isn't that right, Swan?"_

 _He paused a moment and looked at her with surprise as he asked mockingly, "What is this? I expected to find you and the heroes huddled over a mountain of books, trying to figure out my terrible plan."_

 _Emma stood up from the couch and slowly approached him while she answered, "That's not why you're here. You're here because you still have feelings for me."_

 _"Oh, Swan," he replied almost as if her Killian had broken through the darkness inside of him until his cruelty immediately returned. "Of course I still have feelings for you… Anger. Hatred. Disappointment."_

 _"You don't mean that," she responded with frustration._

 _Hook paced before her as he continued, "When you tethered me to Excalibur, you opened my eyes. And I now see you for what you really are... an anchor. Ha! And I see clearly now that you were nothing more than a pretty blonde distraction. But guess what, Swan? I am a free man now. And you will never hold me back from getting what I want again."_

 _Emma tried again to break through to the man she loved as she answered softly, "Hook... Killian... Whatever deal you made to get your revenge on Gold, it's not worth it. The darkness is using you. It doesn't care what you want. It only cares what it wants."_

 _"Well, you're only a pawn if you don't know you're being used," the pirate replied. "As long as I get what I want, I don't give a damn about the rest. And you of all people should understand that."_

 _"Everything I did, I did for you," she responded firmly._

 _Dark Hook sauntered towards her until they were standing inches apart while he answered cruelly, "Well, you see, that's your problem, Swan. You're so afraid of losing the people that you love that you push them away. And that's why you'll always be an orphan. You don't need some villain swooping in to destroy your happiness. You do that quite well all on your own."_

 _Tears threatened to fall while she stared into his dark eyes as he spoke, then Emma sadly asked, "Why are you doing this?"_

 _"Because... I want to hurt you... like you hurt me," he replied painfully, and it was then that she could see a brief moment as Killian truly surfaced above the darkness that she had forced upon him._

All of a sudden, Emma burst awake from the nightmare that came to her early that morning as she immediately sat up, then struggled to get her breathing under control again and finally looked around the room for any sign of Killian. As she did so, she found the brief note he had left for her to let her know he had left to get them some coffee and breakfast.

She smiled with relief, yet the fear she felt from her dream didn't disappear. But he shook it off as she rose up from the bed she and Killian shared, then walked into the bathroom to shower quickly and get herself ready for the day. When she was done, Emma walked downstairs and began to clean the dishes that had been left over from a few nights ago by her, Killian, and Henry until a knock at the door stopped her from finishing as she moved to see who was coming to see her so early in the morning.

"Good morning, baby," Snow said almost immediately as the door opened, then stepped past her daughter carrying Neal in her arms and David walked in right behind her. "We thought we'd come to check in on the two of you this morning, to make sure you both are doing alright after last night."

Emma glanced at her parents skeptically while she responded, "Um… we're doing fine. I healed any cuts and bruises Killian sustained from being held captive. Dad was there. Didn't he…?"

David interrupted, "Yeah I told your mother. But she still wanted to come check in on you. She was worried. You know how she is."

"Are you sure you're okay, Emma?" Snow asked worryingly when she finally got a good look at her daughter's face and saw the dark circles under her eyes. "You don't look like you slept very well."

"I'm fine," the Savior answered curtly, more so than she meant to be. "I mean… I'm alright, really. Although, I had a nightmare this morning and it was bad enough to where I woke up terrified. I haven't had a dream like that since… well since I don't remember when."

Emma's father looked at her with concern as well, as he asked, "What was it about? Was it another of your visions perhaps?"

She shook her head while she sat down at the kitchen table across from her parents and replied, "No. That's kind of what's so strange about it. I dreamt of a memory between me and Killian when we were both still the Dark Ones. He mocked me by saying that the only feelings he had left for me was anger, hate, and disappointment. Then he taunted me, about why I was alone because I made it so easy to push all of those I love away. There was more to it, but the point is… it didn't necessarily feel like just a dream or a memory. It was more of a…"

"Another premonition?" David stated nervously. "But that's not possible. Gold has all of the darkness inside of him and there's no way in hell he would ever give any of his power up again. Neither you nor Hook will ever be Dark Ones again. Neither of you would ever let that happen."

"It wasn't what was happening that felt real to me," Emma continued in frustration. "But something… like it was something that Killian said. I feel like something's wrong, but I just can't put my finger on it."

Snow White looked over at her husband worryingly and then back at the younger woman as she responded, "Don't you worry. I'm sure it was nothing. And even if it isn't, then we will help you figure it out should something like what you saw begin to come to pass. Speaking of Hook, where is he this morning? Did you talk to him about your nightmare?"

Her daughter shook her head as she answered, "No. And I'm not sure I plan to. At least not unless something does come of it. I don't want to worry him unnecessarily. Killian went out to get us some breakfast from Granny's. He should be back any time."

"Do you have plans for today?" David asked as he reached over to take his son from his wife's arms so that she could move around the table to sit beside Emma. "Other than to see what we can do to find a way to defeat the Evil Queen that is, or to stop whatever evil plan she has for us next."

"I would love it if she would for once just take a day off and let us enjoy a day, but we all know that won't ever happen," Emma replied sternly. "So no, we don't have any plans. But maybe we'll go over to Regina's. Henry stayed there last night so that Killian and I could have some alone time. Unless the Queen does attack, I think I'd like to continue that alone time through today. And I'm sure Killian would like that as much as I would, especially after the day we had yesterday. After all, he's always encouraging me to enjoy life in between all the chaos. I think it's time to show him that I've heard him."


	12. Chapter 12

Smooth Criminal

Chapter Twelve

"So, why don't you tell me about your fears whom the fairies manifested themselves into back there?" Sinbad finally spoke again after he led Killian through the woods for awhile in silence, mostly seeking to learn if whether or not the man who was Captain Hook could really be trusted. "I already know of Rumpelstiltskin, because as I said he was the one that imprisoned me in here."

"The Dark One and I have quite the sordid past and has been one of my greatest enemies for centuries," Killian replied, without turning his head to look over at the stranger who had just saved him. "But I've long since learned to conquer what fear and hatred I held in towards him thanks to the strength of the woman I love. And Hades… the fairies' first manifestation, was the God of the Underworld. But no longer. Those heroes I spoke of defeated him."

The other Captain asked with disbelief, "How is it that you came to meet a God, and the God of the Underworld no less?"

Hook responded reluctantly, "I died and then was resurrected by the Olympians' Ruler as a reward for doing little to help my friends. Emma and her family entered into Hell to save me despite the dangers. However, their plan didn't work as we hoped and a good friend died. But in the end, the real heroes obliterated Hades."

"You seem to be quite hesitant in counting yourself among the heroes you keep speaking of, my friend," Sinbad continued when he turned to the pirate again. "Why is that?"

"I haven't yet been able to see myself as much of a hero despite the forgiveness and love of others, as I've done many terrible and despicable deeds throughout my long life," the pirate Captain answered sadly. "The man who died trying to rescue me was a far better man than I. I'm grateful to him and to Emma, as well as all the others, but… Anyways, Hades tortured and tormented me. I've dreamt many nightmares of my time in the Underworld no matter his defeat."

The sailor nodded and then replied, "That's an amazingly wonderful, yet tragic tale. And what of the dark haired woman who tried to strangle you?"

Killian glanced down at the ground before them as he responded, "I wish not to speak of her. I knew her long ago and our story didn't end well."

"I'm sorry," Sinbad stated remorsefully, understanding from his reluctance to speak of her that the woman had most likely died tragically and that Hook blamed himself. "At least now I know a bit more about you. And I think it's safe to say that you're not as I imagined you would be after hearing the many stories spoken of the dreaded Captain Hook."

"Yes well, the world is full of many wonders," the pirate answered curtly. "Perhaps you would like to tell me a bit more about yourself, mate."

The other Captain nodded as he replied, "I'm afraid my stories pale in caparison to your own. But… I've sailed many voyages and have seen wondrous things, including sea monsters, my own fair share of vile Rulers, and the supernatural. In my seventh and final voyage, I married and circumstances led me to sell all of my possessions in hope to return home with my wife. Unfortunately, I wasn't very good about keeping away from seeking out adventure and over time, my wife left me and I continued to sail the high seas with my crew. Eventually we met Rumpelstiltskin, whom offered me a deal; riches and fame in exchange for a mystical book known as the _Book of Peace_. I wish I never believed his lies. I got everything I wanted and for awhile I was content until I met the woman whom the book truly belonged to and when I fell in love with her, I vowed I would steal it back from the Dark One. I failed and she was killed, while the villain exiled my men and I here."

Hook finally turned to the man who was no longer a stranger as he responded, "I made a mistake in trying to make a deal with the Crocodile once myself even long after I've known of the villain he truly is. That deal only brought me more regret and nearly cost me my life as well as Emma's."

"What was it you wanted so badly that you would go to him for help?" Sinbad asked curiously.

"The hand that he stole from me centuries earlier," he answered crossly as he looked down at his hook. "It was a moment of weakness on my part, all because I hoped to hold the woman I love with two hands even though she never once has looked at me as a man with a handicap."

The sailor replied, "The Dark One is a tricky."

Killian stopped walking and then spoke up sternly, "I don't mean to sound ungrateful for your efforts in rescuing me, or for helping me to get to know the sailor I've aligned myself with, but are we close to this refuge you're bringing me to?"

"We've just about arrived and soon you'll meet the rest of those who are trapped in here as well," Sinbad responded quietly while he encouraged the pirate to keep moving. "But I have to warn you of something before we arrive. A few of those I've gotten to know while we've been in here have spoken of you, or more specifically how your paths have crossed and that you've wronged them in some form. Some here won't be happy to see you."

"I've come across many I've wronged in any world I've traveled or have become trapped in," Hook answered in frustration. "As much as I'd like the chance to try to make things right for them by doing what I can to get us all out of here, perhaps it'd be best I brave these dark creatures alone."

The other Captain shook his head as he retorted, "Nonsense. When you show them the humility you've shown me, they will eventually come to realize you're not the villain you were all those years."

Killian looked at him again as he said cynically, "I fear that hasn't usually been my experience. Perhaps the dark fairies aren't all I should worry about."


	13. Chapter 13

Smooth Criminal

Chapter Thirteen

Hook finally returned to the home his doppelganger shared with Emma carrying two coffees as well as the breakfast muffins he knew she liked from the diner and found that her parents had come over with her brother. He groaned inwardly in frustration over their intrusion, wishing they would disappear, or more specifically that he could simply make them disappear. However, doing so didn't fit into the alliance formed between him and the Evil Queen just yet, nor his own plan once the time was right for him to turn against his necessary partner when she was no longer needed.

Emma spoke first as she immediately stood up from where she was sitting beside her mother, rushed over to kiss him, and then took the bag from him while she said, "Good morning. I was worried when I woke up and didn't find you lying in our bed next to me."

After she kissed him and had begun to talk to him, she suddenly felt the same dreaded feeling she had the night before when she rescued him from the Queen and witch, then again when she awoke earlier from her nightmare, and she into his eyes while she asked worryingly, "Is everything all right?"

"Of course, Swan," he answered confidently. "In fact, I'm better than fine. And I have you to thank for that. I brought you breakfast, though I apologize for not thinking your family would be coming over so early this morning. I did leave an annotation to inform you of where I went. Did you not find it? Or did you just miss me?"

"Your note…?" she stated strangely, being confused momentarily by his sudden air of arrogance and lack of sincerity surrounding his tenderness she couldn't help, but sense was wrong. "Your note… yes. I found it on your pillow. Thank you, for the breakfast and especially the coffee. And to be fair, I didn't know my parents would be coming by so early either. They just wanted to make sure we were both doing okay after yesterday."

The villain turned to the Charmings as he responded coldly, "I appreciate your concern, but as I told Dave last night, I'm fine."

Knowing that he had been more curt with them than he intended to be, Dark Hook softened his eyes and made up an excuse for his behavior that wasn't necessarily a lie as he immediately added, "Forgive me for my rudeness. I didn't sleep as well last night as I hoped."

"Believe me, I certainly get that," David replied in understanding as he patted his friend's shoulder. "With the way things have been around here lately, we're all a bit more stressed than usual."

"Indeed," Hook continued sternly. "Though I fear it's a bit more than that. I haven't exactly been forthcoming with everything that happened when the Evil Queen and Wicked Witch held me prisoner yesterday. I just didn't want to worry any of you more than you… might have already been."

Emma turned to him with worry as she asked, "What are you talking about? What's really wrong, Killian?"

He took a deep breath as if to make himself appear upset and then answered, "During the Evil Queen's interrogation of sorts, she let slip that Gold somehow managed to pull the shears up from the bottom of the ocean. It appears that he now has them and plans to use them against you, so that you will no longer be the Savior. And most importantly, no longer a threat against him."

"I can't say that I'm surprised," Emma's father responded curtly while he turned to Snow and looked at her with concern, as she looked at him the same way. "It's just like Gold, but how did he know that we no longer had the shears, let alone where to even look for them?"

"Her Majesty didn't go into specifics," Hook replied. "The point is, he will use them on Emma and unless we find a way to stop him, he will be free to kill her if she's powerless. Her magic protects her from the villains' power. Besides Emma, I know how much being the Savior means to you and I would hate for you to be unhappy for any reason, but especially when it's my fault he was able to get his hands on them in the first place. I suppose thousands of leagues under the sea wasn't as good a hiding place as I thought."

Emma pulled him close and held him while she answered, "Gold getting his hands on the shears isn't your fault. Who knows how he does anything, except that he's all powerful. Don't worry, we will get them back and stop him from whatever his plans are."

Snow glanced at David again and responded, "Of course we will. The question is, how can we do that? Belle would surely be willing to help us, but I can't ask her to with everything she's already going through because of Gold."

"Perhaps I might be of some help to you," an unexpected friend who had disappeared from Storybrooke a few years ago replied shyly as she flew inside the Savior's and pirate Captain's home through an open window, then transformed herself into the same size as everyone else.

"Nova?" Snow spoke again with surprise as she swiftly rushed over to hug her dear friend from the Enchanted Forest. "Oh my goodness, it is so good to see you again. How have you been? Where have you been?"

The Pink Fairy hugged David and Emma as well, was introduced to Hook and finally baby Neal, then she answered, "I'm good. In fact, I've been living within the Enchanted Forest again ever since we were all transported back there when Pan cast the dark curse over us again. With how things were between Blue and I, after so many things that I did wrong… I needed a fresh start and as tragic as the curse was, it gave me a chance to have one. I flew far away after we arrived and was thankfully not caught up in the next curse that came along. I'm so sorry for staying away and then showing up again after all this time. I didn't want to abandon any of you, but… Forgive me, I'm rambling. I promise to tell you everything later, but I'm afraid I didn't return just to see all of you again. I'm here because I received a message from Blue days ago saying that she needed my help. I fear Rumpelstiltskin has found a way to steal her heart in order to get her to translate the book, or scroll they've been searching for, that explains how magical shears in the Dark One's possession might work."

Emma shook her head and responded angrily, "That must be how he knew about where to find them. We need to help Mother Superior and get back her heart before we steal back the shears. Or perhaps we can take care of two birds with one stone."

"Why is it that Blue contacted you, and how if you were in the Enchanted Forest?" David asked again. "How did you get back to Storybrooke?"

"I fell into possession of a magic bean during my journey after I met a kind giant who told me stories of his own adventures here," Astrid replied with a smile. "Anton has discovered a new way to grow more. He gave one to me as a reward for helping him in his endeavor. And as for why Blue found a way to get in touch with me again after all this time… She said Gold ordered her not to tell anyone here of what he has done, but he didn't say she couldn't find a way to tell someone not in Storybrooke. She found a loophole. I was afraid to come back home, but now that I'm here, I'm not anymore. I'm ready to help you all in any way I can. I just hope I'm in time."


	14. Chapter 14

Smooth Criminal

Chapter Fourteen

"I've texted Regina to let her know to meet us down at Granny's so we can discuss a plan," Snow stated as she took Neal from her husband again so that she could bundle him up again to go back out into the cold morning air.

"Wait, as much as I would love to eat there again, I would prefer to meet somewhere a little less public," the Pink Fairy quickly retorted. "I mean, perhaps it isn't necessarily a good idea if Gold learns that I've arrived in town so soon. He might get suspicious as to why I would return to Storybrooke now and he could hurt Mother Superior, or force her to hurt someone else. I would never forgive myself if that happened."

Emma shook her head in frustration and responded, "No. Of course not. You're right, but we can go to my parents' apartment. We'll be perfectly free to talk there. Why don't you guys go on ahead of us. Astrid, you can fly yourself over so that you won't… you know, be seen? Killian and I will be right behind you."

David nodded as he replied, "Sure. Just don't take too long. The faster we get the shears back from Gold and save Blue, the better off we'll all be."

"Are you alright, love?" Hook asked worryingly once everyone had finally gone. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered and then took a few moments to really look at him as if to study his features now that they were alone. "I mean, I'm worried about you. Something doesn't feel right. I had a dream before I woke up this morning and there was something off. A feeling that I can't shake even now that you're right here standing in front of me."

He looked at her as he asked nervously, "What sort of dream? Another part of your visions? I'm still in your premonition, aren't I? Because I assure you, there won't be anything that will keep me from being there for you when you need me most. If I could take this burden from off your shoulders, I would. I believe I've proven I would die for you time and time again, haven't I?"

Emma reached up to caress his cheek and then together they left their home to begin walking into town while she responded, "I know you would. I never doubt that. Don't worry, my dream had nothing to do with my visions. I guess it doesn't really matter what it was about because it has nothing to do with all that's going on right now. I think I'm just afraid that the Evil Queen might have said or did anything to hurt you and that you're hiding it from me. Something's wrong and you're lying to me about it. Please tell me what it is, Killian."

"Perhaps later, love," Hook replied softly. "But like you said, we've a lot happening right now. It's better if we focus on what's really important. We have plans to make, a damsel in distress, and a pair of magical shears to steal back from the bloody Crocodile."

"All in a normal day's work," the Savior answered and stopped walking long enough so that she could lean in close to kiss him. "Just don't think that all this will distract me from getting the truth out of you sooner or later."

All of a sudden, a voice sounded from behind them and they turned to see Liam standing there as he said, "If you really want to know the truth, then asking my father's other son as a woman foolishly in love with a man like him isn't the way to do it."

Dark Hook glared at the younger Jones brother while Emma looked at him with frustration while she responded, "You must be Liam. I was going to come by the hospital to introduce myself, to meet you, but… I thought that you and Killian settled your differences?"

"I no longer feel the lust for revenge I had since Killian first revealed he was the monster who murdered our father years ago, but that doesn't mean I've forgiven him," the first mate replied. "I just left the hospital and came to talk to you about finding us a way out of this strange place by the time Nemo is well enough to leave as well. I realize the Evil Queen has done something, but I can't stick around here any longer than I have to."

"Believe me, if we could get people out of here to safety, we would have much sooner," she answered curtly. "We've been fighting to make Storybrooke safe for everyone here and to give those who want to leave the chance to do so ever since the Evil Queen's arrived. We had no idea that you were going to show up here, let alone at this particular time. I didn't know you even existed until last night. The point is, I won't listen to your cruelty against Killian and you're not to go around town trying to turn people against him. Killian's worked too hard to become a man we all trust and I won't stand by to let that be destroyed by you. You have a right to feel the way you do. I don't blame you for it. But revenge, even if it's in trying to hurt someone in a way that doesn't require a weapon, is never the answer."

Hook laid his hand firmly on the small of Emma's back to calm her while he finally spoke up with insincerity saying, "Take it from someone who knows all too well how revenge can change a man for the worst. I certainly don't wish that for you, brother."

The younger man responded angrily, "Don't waste your breath with your hypocritical sympathy. You want nothing to do with me, just as much as I want nothing to do with you. We won't ever be brothers. Father never told me about you and seeing that he abandoned you when you were the same age I was when you murdered him, it's obvious that he never even loved you. But he did love your other brother. That's why he named me after him, isn't it?"

"Stop it!" Emma suddenly cried. "Just walk away right now. I won't let you hurt Killian any more than you already have and certainly not to our faces."

"Has something happened since our talk in the hospital?" Hook asked with confusion as he pulled Emma back when he saw that she was about ready to punch Liam even though he wanted nothing more than to see her do so. "Where does this sudden burst of rage towards me again come from? You were far more understanding last night."

Liam glared at Hook as well and replied, "Let's just say I learned a thing or two since then. It wasn't because you were so heartbroken by what our father did to you when you were a child that you killed him. You killed him because you wanted revenge against that monster you were speaking of before I interrupted you just now and aligned yourself with the Evil Queen who gave you the orders to kill father as a test so that she could see you lacked any weaknesses. But the Dark One still lives because you greedily found that your lust for this woman overpowered your lust for revenge. You killed our father… for nothing and you think you're worthy of this woman who calls herself the Savior?!"

Being unable to hold back his anger any longer, the dark side of Killian stepped between his brother and Emma as he struck Liam again across his face with his hook, causing him to fall to the ground hard, then Hook answered cruelly, "I am worthy of the Savior. I'm not the man I was all those years ago, but I'm a much better and stronger man. Walk away and never speak to me again about my reasons for murdering our father, and especially not about Emma as you have. In fact, I think it best that you never speak to me again even if you are trapped here in our world. Because the next time you do, I won't be so merciful."

Liam stared up at him for several moments while he wiped the blood away from the corner of his mouth before he finally rose back up to his feet and swiftly ran off. When Hook turned around to look at Emma who was still standing behind him, he saw a look of terror on her face as she kept her eyes trained on his. The feeling of dread from her nightmare returned, only this time it felt worse, especially when she saw the darkness in his eyes. Something terrible was wrong with the man she loved and she was afraid this was only the beginning of something very bad to come.


	15. Chapter 15

Smooth Criminal

Chapter Fifteen

David and Snow with their son walked into the diner finding that both Henry and Regina had already arrived and were waiting for the Charmings to join them at the large booth closest to the window. When the Prince and Princess sat down across from them, Granny walked over to take their orders, though David only ordered a bit of breakfast for them to bring up with them to their apartment. He then turned to look over at the bar where Dr. Hopper and Leroy were sitting and talking quietly amongst themselves until Nova flew in, immediately transforming once again into the size of everyone else as she changed her gown into the clothes she wore while living in this town as Astrid. As soon as the dwarf saw her again, he froze and couldn't help, but stare at her in surprise and awe.

The fairy locked eyes with him as well and their minds wandered back to their last conversation they had together within the Enchanted Forest when they both remembered who they really were and what they had meant to one another, a memory that haunted both of them more than any other.

 _Nova was waiting in a clearing at the edge of the hill when Grumpy, who then had been known by another name until after this sad moment, arrived and she rushed over to him excitedly as she cried out, "Dreamy, come on! I have to show you something."_

 _He looked at her as she took his hand and with remorse he replied, "Nova, we need to talk."_

 _"No, you have to see this," she interrupted as she magically produced a telescope and handed it to him, then pointed out over the river before them. "Take a look."_

 _He looked through it and spotted a small ship on the water, then he answered, "It's amazing."_

 _The Pink Fairy smiled happily as she continued, "It has everything we need to explore the world. Supplies, maps of all the kingdoms, a sturdy sail…"_

 _"Nova, I can't go with you," Grumpy said firmly after he cut her off._

 _"What about our life together?" she asked in confusion as her demeanor changed. "Our dream?"_

 _He curtly responded, "I'm a dwarf, Nova. I belong in the mines. You belong with the other fairies, and that's never going to change."_

 _Nova shook her head and replied worryingly, "Dreamy, you control what changes in your life. Never let yourself forget- You're special."_

 _"Why?" he simply asked. "What makes us different from any other dwarf and fairy out there?"_

 _"Our love," the fairy answered._

 _Despite that doing so was breaking his heart, Grumpy continued to stand firm while he responded, "I don't think it's love. It's a dream. We need to put it away."_

 _She replied stubbornly, "I don't want to put it away."_

 _"I'm not your dream, Nova," the dwarf answered sadly while he kept staring into her eyes. "Your dream's to be a fairy godmother, and you can still be that."_

 _Nova suddenly became cold as she responded angrily, "You talked to the Blue Fairy."_

 _He immediately retorted, "It doesn't matter."_

 _"What did she say?" she asked curtly._

 _"It doesn't matter," he repeated himself._

 _Once again, though more forcefully, the Pink Fairy asked, "What did she say?"_

 _Grumpy suddenly cried out, "Nova! What matters is… I can't stand in the way of your happiness."_

 _"You're my happiness!" she replied sadly. "I love you. Don't you love me?"_

 _"I'm a dwarf," he answered when a tear slipped down his cheek as he looked at her with despair in his eyes. "I can't love."_

He then walked away dejectedly and when their memory finally faded, Leroy stood from the barstool he was sitting on and slowly walked over to her, then he spoke up first saying nervously, "Nova, I… I can't believe you're… you're here, back in Storybrooke."

She smiled at him as she quietly responded, "Dreamy. Hi."

"Hi," the dwarf replied with a smile. "But it's Grumpy, remember? Or better yet, you can just call me Leroy like before. Most folks around here still do, even though we all do know who we really are again."

"It's really good to see you again," Astrid answered sincerely, then turned her head to look back at the others while they waited for the order David had placed as they pretended not to listen to their friends' uneasy conversation. "Believe me, I would love to catch up and start our friendship over, but… I'm afraid now's not a very good time. Mother Superior is in trouble and I need to help our friends save her from Gold."

Grumpy smiled as he responded, "You know, that was always one of the things I liked most about you. Despite how much pain you feel the Blue Fairy has caused you, you still have the capacity to forgive her enough to be willing to help her."

She looked down for a moment, then replied, "Even though she made a mistake, I still care about her. But I had to leave for awhile, just to try to figure out who I really am and what good I can be within this crazy world. I thought things would be better if I took off and remained in the Enchanted Forest after the rest of you were swept away again in yet another curse. But it wasn't until I received Blue's message that there was trouble here she needed my help with, that I knew how wrong I was. I want some time to talk with you about everything, but…"

"Then I'm here to help you any way I can until we solve whatever trouble the Blue Fairy's gotten herself into," he answered firmly. "What's our plan, sister?"

"We're about to head upstairs to our loft so we can discuss it," David responded as he patted his old friend on his shoulder. "And we'd love for you join us. What about you, doctor?"

Archie stood and nodded his head, then he replied, "I'm not sure what good I can be to you, but after the Evil Queen kidnapped me and disguised herself as me in order to trick my friends, of course I'm in."

Nova looked towards the door nervously as Emma and Hook then walked inside the diner as well and then the fairy stated, "We really should get under the cover of your apartment, Your Highness… David. The longer I'm in plain view, the greater the chance the Dark One has to learn that I've returned and any surprise we might have on our side will disappear."

"That's a good idea," Emma answered curtly as she pushed past her father to go upstairs while the man they all believed to be Killian followed after her in silence with a cold look on his face, causing everyone to stare after them in confusion.

"What on earth was that all about?" Regina asked callously when she and Henry stood up to follow after everyone else to the loft. "Clearly they just had a fight."

Henry turned his head to look at his adopted mother as he responded, "I'm pretty sure Hook has been hiding something from Mom to protect her from something that either happened to him yesterday, or from something bad he might have learned. It's causing stress between them, not to mention that she's worried about him."

Emma looked over at them as she replied with frustration, "We can discuss our personal problems later. Tell me someone has an idea on how we can save Mother Superior and steal the shears back."

"I believe I just might," Hook answered as everyone in the room turned their eyes on him.

"We're anxious to hear it," David responded. "It better be good."


	16. Chapter 16

Smooth Criminal

Chapter Sixteen

A few hours later…

"Doctor?" Gold stated coldly upon opening the door to his shop after several knocks and realized that whoever was there wasn't going to just go away. "I believe the sign on my door says closed and I know I didn't make any appointment to have my head shrinked."

"Yes, I know you must be very busy if you've closed your shop in the middle of the afternoon… but I came here to inform you about the town meeting that's been called by our Mayor," Archie answered nervously. "Regina asked me to help her to spread the word along with a few others."

The Dark One glared at him skeptically as he asked, "Exactly what seems to be the crisis this time, or has she not yet said?"

The psychiatrist started to walk away down the street as he called back, "We're worried about Mother Superior. She seems to have gone missing. None of the other fairies have seen her since last night and they're very worried."

"I warned you that by taking up all of my time to help you figure out this translation would cause suspicions amongst those closest to me," Blue said in frustration when Gold closed the door after Dr. Hopper left. "Now they'll be looking for me."

"Yes, that's exactly what I expected," he replied when he turned around to face the Blue Fairy and then smiled. "But this meeting Regina has called isn't just about informing the town of your disappearance. It's meant to distract me long enough so that a few of the heroes can break in here to search for the shears. And eventually, you are going to help get them back for whoever arrives here. Just not before you make it difficult for them to do so. Feel free to tell them that I've got your heart. It was only a matter of time before everyone found out. They will try to help you too of course, but I'm still not finished with your services just yet and until I am, you're still my puppet like so many others before you, including Captain Hook. Which brings me to your next order. You are still not to mention a word to anyone, especially to the Savior, that the pirate working alongside them is nothing more than an imposter, or that Emma's true love is trapped within the dark crystal that you stole long ago from the Black Fairy yourself. Send me a message when they're gone."

She looked at him angrily while she asked, "Where will you be while they break in?"

The pawn shop owner picked up his cane from where it was leaning against the counter and responded, "Why… at the town meeting of course. Just like these heroes want. Have fun, but try not to destroy my shop too much. Some things in here can't exactly be repaired with a little bit of magic."

A short time after Rumpelstiltskin left his shop, Emma used her magic to break in through the back door and entered inside quietly after she watched him walk down the street towards Regina's office at the town hall, followed by Hook and Nova who flew inside, then made herself full size once more as the heroes began their search for the shears.

Hook finally broke the silence that had fallen over them after Emma opened Gold's safe the same way as she had entered and slammed it closed when she didn't find the shears, as he spoke up saying, "You know, love… we're going to have to talk about what happened earlier at some point. I told you how sorry I am. I'm not sure what came over…"

"Now isn't the time to talk about it," she interrupted curtly. "Right now we have a job to do and when we find the shears, and hopefully Mother Superior's heart, we'll discuss exactly what the hell really happened between you and the Evil Queen that you're so worried to talk to me about."

"I promise you, I'm fine," the imposter answered with frustration. "I'm sorry that I allowed my father's third son to get under my skin. I didn't intend to let him get to me. I guess I just didn't realize how much seeing him again has really affected me until now. With everything that's happened, being kidnapped twice in two days, Liam's return, getting beaten by the Queen so she could lure you and your father into a trap, and with the prospect of losing you to the fate from your visions, I'm stressed. But most importantly I'm worried about you."

"I know you are," Emma replied as she looked over at him sadly. "I know it, Killian. It's just…"

All of a sudden, the Pink Fairy cried out, "Uh… we've got a bigger problem to worry about right this moment."

Both Emma and Hook spun around and found the reason for her alarm, as Blue stood before them with her wand raised in her hand while she stared at them with sympathy on her face until she whispered, "I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt any of you, but Gold gave me no choice."

"I know you can fight him," Nova responded to her when she slowly stepped between the more powerful fairy and her friends to try to protect them once the battle she knew was inevitable began. "You got me your message. You were able to find a way to bring me here so we can help you, but you have to keep resisting him. I know you can do it, Blue."

"It's good to see you again, Nova," she answered sincerely. "But I'm afraid this isn't the kind of reunion I was hoping for after all this time. There's no loophole for a direct order from the Dark One and he's ordered me to attack anyone who breaks in here whenever he's away. So long as he has my heart…"

Emma took a few steps forward, as did Hook, while she replied, "We will get your heart back from him. I swear it. Do you have any idea where Gold might be keeping it?"

Blue turned away from Emma after the Savior tried to assure her that they would rescue her too and locked eyes with the doppelganger whom she knew was a villain as she responded cruelly, "Rumpelstiltskin has the heart of the most powerful fairy within his possession, so he can order her around however he sees fit. And he always keeps it close. You of all people know exactly how that feels. Or do you?"

"What the hell does that mean?" Emma asked in confusion as she looked between her and Hook, knowing fearfully that the fairy meant something other than simply bringing up a memory from when Killian had been trapped within a similar situation.

"Nothing," the fairy answered and suddenly fired a burst of magic from her wand that blasted the Savior and pirate backwards into one of the display cases behind them causing the glass to shatter before Emma could stop her, then proceeded to attack Nova as she immediately raised her hands to protect herself with her own powers.

Blue stared at her old charge as the other fairy took a few steps back in resistance, then she continued, "You can't be afraid to do what is necessary, Nova. I know you don't want to hurt me, but if you don't, I will hurt you. Though it can't possibly be worse than I've already done to you. Remember when I guilted that dwarf you fell in love with to leave you so that you could fulfill your destiny? Channel that anger. Fight me!"

Nova understood what Blue was trying to do, but the stronger fairy's cruel taunt worked as the Pink Fairy swiftly mustered up the strength she needed to fire back at her, her magic flowing from her fingers and directly towards the other woman and caused her to fly back against the wall behind her, then collapse against the floor. Emma and Hook both stood as soon as they were able to do so and rushed to stand with their friend who wasn't under the Dark One's control, while the Savior raised her hands this time to defend them when Blue struggled to rise back to her feet.

Nova kept her eyes trained on her old friend as she cried sadly, "I'm so sorry. I can't do this to you. You have to resist him, Mother Superior. I know you're trying. But you have to try harder. If anyone can resist this kind of power, it's you."

"You're wrong about me," the fairy replied as Hook slowly unsheathed his sword and raised it, then suddenly propelled it towards her knowing that Emma would use his momentary distraction to knock her back once more and the Savior did exactly that, but not before Blue fired another attack of her own.

"Killian!" Emma screamed when Blue's magic projected Hook's sword directly back at him before she was knocked off her feet again, as the blade impaled him through his shoulder and caused him to fall to the floor.

The Savior started towards him until he cried out weakly, "Keep fighting! You have to find the shears. I'm alright."

Nova looked between her friends until she then too became distracted upon seeing the small gleam of light being reflected off of a pair of gold shears now lying on the floor beside the other fairy, having fallen from their hiding place when Blue crashed back against the antique register upon the far counter where the shop owner conducted his shop's business, having knocked it off as the glass case shattered into pieces the same as the other had.

Upon finding what they had come for, the Pink Fairy swiftly used her magic to summon the shears into her hand, looked down sadly at the other fairy while Blue struggled to sit up, then she rushed over to help Emma with Hook, and the Savior immediately poofed the three of them back to her parents' loft to wait for everyone to return from town. Meanwhile, Blue remained upon the floor as she healed her own wounds caused by the glass shards that became embedded into her skin during the fight.

The pain she felt now would be nothing compared to what she feared was to come once the Dark One learned how the heroes had succeeded in stealing the shears from him, even if it was exactly what he wanted, knowing that Gold wouldn't be happy she had found a loophole that had allowed her to call the Pink Fairy back from the Enchanted Forest.

Upon their return to the Charmings' apartment…

As soon as the Savior and the Pink Fairy appeared within a puff of smoke with Hook draped between them, the two women carefully laid him down upon the bed downstairs while Emma stated to him angrily, "That was a stupid thing to do. You could have gotten yourself killed, again. How many times are you going to foolishly put yourself in harm's way for no good reason?"

"There has never… been a time when I… haven't a good reason for protect… protecting you, Swan," he struggled to respond through his pain from the grievous wound in his left shoulder, keeping his hand tightly against it to stifle his blood. "I saw a chance for you to… to get the upper hand, so I took it. I knew… you would stop my sword and that it would be enough to dis…tract her so that you could do what was needed. It worked. And I don't regret it."

"It was very brave," Nova whispered as Emma laid her hand gently over the wound to heal him, while the fairy stood back to allow her to do so as she kept her eyes on them both. "We succeeded in taking back the shears from that monster. I just wish we could have done more for Blue."

Emma turned her eyes away from Hook as she looked up at her friend and said with sincerity, "We will free her. I really appreciate all you just did for us. I know how difficult that was. What was she talking about when she mentioned something about you falling in love with one of the dwarfs? Who?"

The Pink Fairy looked down sadly as she answered, "Dreamy… or Leroy. Both here and back in the Enchanted Forest long ago. I realize how completely different we are, but he and I shared the same dream to break away and see the world and for a moment, he made me believe that I could. Then, Blue made a mistake and came between us when she convinced him that it was my duty as a fairy to remain with her and the others. When our memories returned after the Queen's curse was broken, I needed to get away from Storybrooke so that I could have a fresh start, afraid that my duties would get in the way of mine and Leroy's love all over again. I should have been braver."

"Well, now you have another chance to do that," Emma replied softly, then turned back to Hook again when he struggled to rise from the bed. "Now, isn't it about time you explain what's going on with you? Please, Killian. You've been different ever since Dad and I rescued you last night; strange and quick to anger."

"Emma, I…" he began until he was immediately interrupted as she wasn't finished speaking.

While she rose as well, she continued, "Don't. Don't try to deny something isn't right here. What did Blue mean when she looked at you and asked you about knowing how it felt to be under Gold's control?"

Hook glared coldly at the fairy and then turned back to the woman his other self loved and whom he lusted for as he responded, "I assure you, I have no idea what she was talking about. You remember that chapter in our lives as well as I."

"It was more than that," Emma retorted with more force in her words, when Snow and David returned along with Henry, Regina, Grumpy, and Archie. "It wasn't just what she said, but how she said it. You're not yourself. You've been cold despite the tenderness you've shown me and ever since, I've sensed something wasn't right. It's like you're…

"No," Emma murmured with shock when she suddenly took a few steps away from him towards her parents and son. "No, that's not possible. My dream."

David and Snow looked between their daughter and Hook as Snow spoke up asking worryingly, "Emma, what is it? What's wrong?"

The Savior looked at them for a brief moment until she turned back to Hook as she answered, "The dream I had this morning when I woke up was when you taunted me in our home shortly after discovering that I turned you into another Dark One. When you told me that you wanted to hurt me, the way I hurt you. My dream felt so real. But like I told my parents, it wasn't what was happening in my dream that felt real, but something else. Like something you said and now… You're not really Killian?"

"Well, I was hoping it would take far longer before you figured me out," Hook replied cruelly. "But then it's the weakling who stole my life you've foolishly allowed yourself to fall in love with, isn't it? You never could tolerate the villain I've now become once again. In fact, you loathed me. But that made me want you even more and I hated Killian when he forced me into the back of our mind."

"Wait, you're not saying that you're another doppelganger like the Evil Queen is, are you?" Regina asked with surprise as everyone turned their eyes to Hook and glared at him like the villain he was when he first came to Storybrooke. "But that's not possible. Hyde destroyed what was left of Jekyll's serum."

The pirate smiled smugly as he responded, "So the Crocodile was led to believe. It turns out, the original doppelganger saved just enough to give to Her Majesty, for one last attempt to find herself an ally you heroes won't be able to defeat and luckily for me, she chose the right man. We may have our differences, but I must admit we've worked well together on more than one occasion and I'm free once again."

All of a sudden, Emma couldn't help herself as she slapped his face, then forced him back against the wall behind him and shouted angrily, "Where's Killian? What the hell have you done to him?"

"Relax, Swan," he answered maliciously. "You know that he isn't dead. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here. But he isn't here either."

"What do mean he isn't here?" Henry asked as he moved to stand with his mom. "Are you saying he's no longer in Storybrooke?"

Hook replied, "Indeed I am. My less powerful self isn't in Storybrooke any longer, but he is some place close. Unfortunately for him, learning where that is won't do either of you any good, since none of you have the power to free him. And speaking of power… the old Captain Hook isn't exactly whom the Evil Queen awakened when she freed me from Killian Jones. I am the villain he used to be, but in the best and darkest form."

He swiftly magiced the shears into his own hand using his powers, then before he vanished he continued, "I am as you called me, Dark Hook or Captain Dark One. I prefer just Hook. If you want me to free Killian, then Emma… you have to give up being the Savior and chose me. Otherwise, you will never see him again and he will lose himself to another kind of darkness once again. It's your choice, Swan."


	17. Chapter 17

Smooth Criminal

Chapter Seventeen

Killian followed Sinbad deep within the woods for almost another hour until the sailor finally stopped and turned back to the newcomer as he spoke up quietly saying, "We've reached our destination."

Killian looked around him and saw nothing, but more of the dark fog he had first awoken in upon his arrival within the dark crystal, then he looked again at the other man in confusion as he asked, "What is this? Have you lured me out here in hope to kill me yourself without interference from your friends or the fairies? Have I done you ill will?"

"I assure you, I have not brought you all the way here to hurt you," Sinbad responded with sincerity. "Our paths have never crossed, nor have you done me harm. And the refuge we've built is just through this fog. Don't worry, it only surrounds our camp. The fairies can't survive within the fog. It may burn us, but it kills them instantly. We only need pass through it momentarily. Not many of us pass through it, as you well know how painful it is. We only do so to gather and hunt for food, which is necessary if we wish to survive. Many have gone out, yet few have returned over the years."

"Where does the fog come from, if not created by the dark creatures hunting us?" the pirate asked.

The sailor looked out in front of him as he answered, "We don't know for certain. But we believe that this fog is the price for the dark fairies' cruelty and evils. It appears as if by magic whenever one of their victims fall prey to their darkness. This crystal was after all created to entrap them here. They may have adjusted to their prison and use it against the rest of us, but it's still their prison nonetheless."

Killian turned to him again and replied, "You mentioned that these fairies feed on our fear. What happens to those who do fall prey? Death?"

"If only," Sinbad responded coldly. "Some may die, yes. But very few are strong enough to be rewarded death. Most of those I've known since I've arrived have all given into the fears that these devil creatures manifest themselves into. And then they are taken to serve them, never to be seen or heard from again."

"Come, follow me if you want refuge," he added as he reached out his hand to the pirate to take hold of so he would be able to guide him through. "The fog will hurt only briefly."

Killian took the hand offered to him reluctantly, then passed through the fog with difficulty as both men fought through the pain that immediately returned upon entering. As Sinbad said, it didn't take long before they were inside the camp offering sanctuary to those who sought it.

When they walked through, those inside turned to stare at the newcomer as silence fell over them for several moments until one of the men stepped out from between a few others as he sternly called out, "Sinbad, how could you offer Captain Hook refuge here? This man is a pirate who would no sooner kill every last one of us if it meant his survival."

Upon seeing one of his old crewmen he believed to be dead, the pirate Captain stated with surprise, "Edgar? How… how is it that you're here, trapped within this crystal? I thought I drowned you."

"You did… Sir," the man answered coldly, as he and two other men from past crews walked forward and surrounded Killian, while he instinctively reached down to pull on the hilt of his sword upon sensing their threat against him until Killian released it and dropped his hand instead. "However, you sailed away on your ship without looking back to make sure I was truly dead. I was saved by none other than the monster you hunted for so long so you could have your revenge. He kept a close eye on your whereabouts whenever you left Neverland on Pan's orders and when he saw I was about to drown at your hand just for drinking your wine, he spared my life. All I had to do for the Dark One in return was to tell him all I knew of Pan and his plans. I told him all I knew and when I finished, Rumpelstiltskin doomed me to this hell. I'm an old man now. It's only a matter of time before either I die of old age, or I become yet another of the fairies' slaves until I die of old age."

"I'm sorry," Killian replied remorsefully as he looked between each of his men who once served under him. "Truly I am. Believe me, I know of the villain I was and I cannot turn back the years I forced you to lose upon my cruelty towards you, all of you. But I can help to get all of you out of here. I am not Captain Hook any longer."

One of his other men snuck up behind Killian as he placed a small dagger to his throat and then asked curtly, "Do you really expect us to believe that you're no longer the vile pirate you have been for centuries, lusting for revenge so immensely that you would give anything to get it? You look the same as you always have. Except for the clothes you wear, there's nothing different about you, Captain. I say we kill him, here and now."

In unison, those who were his men and others within the refuge cried out, "Aye! Kill him!"

"No one is to harm this man so long as I say so!" Sinbad shouted loudly enough so that the men's roaring was silenced. "Hook is under my protection. If you go against him despite my orders, you will answer to me. Is that understood?"

"Why do you protect him?" Edgar asked the sailor who had taken charge of the survivors shortly after he himself had arrived. "What has he done for you to deserve your protection?"

The sailor looked between the most outspoken of the men as he responded, "He's shown humility and has admitted he has many sins. For now, I believe he is no longer the man you all have spoken of. Until he proves otherwise, he isn't to be harmed."

As most of the men and women surrounding them walked away in frustration, Killian turned back to Sinbad and spoke again saying, "I owe you thanks. But why would you protect me knowing that you would lose favor in their eyes? We only just met."

"Let's just say that you're not the only one who's trying to make up for his past sins," he answered. "I can't right many of my wrongs, so instead I try to help those who arrive here and keep them away from the fairies' darkness for as long as I can. Hopefully you won't suffer the same fate."

"In the land where I'm from, I have come to believe we make our own fate, no matter what our lives are destined for," Killian replied. "I learned to have hope. The woman I love will find a way to free me, and I you."


	18. Chapter 18

Smooth Criminal

Chapter Eighteen

"So, you failed in your charade because you just couldn't help, but allow your pride to get the better of you," the Evil Queen said coldly when Dark Hook suddenly appeared before her and Zelena within a red smoke cloud while the women sat together within the comforts of the Wicked Witch's farmhouse on the outskirts of town, then immediately used his dark magic to change his clothes back into the attire that better suited his cruelty. "You failed to rid Emma Swan of her magic because you allowed her to see right through you despite having all the knowledge you could ever need, having been that traitor to our kind for over three hundred years."

"I may have failed as you said, but getting rid of the Savior is not completely hopeless just yet," Hook retorted crossly as he slowly turned his head and glared at the vile woman he despised almost as much as he despised Rumpelstiltskin.

The Queen set down the gold hand mirror she held to spy on the heroes face down on the coffee table she and her sister were sitting above and stood from her seat on the couch, then took a few steps towards him as she replied, "Yes I know. You gave the love of your life quite the cruel ultimatum. And perhaps if it was only her own life at risk, Emma just might give in in order to get her true love back. But seeing as she knows how much is at stake and that without her I will all too easily defeat the rest of them, she won't ever be that selfish."

The dark pirate shook his head and responded, "You may be right. However, you underestimate her true love for Killian. She did after all sacrifice everything when she created me in hope that it would save him."

"Yes, but she didn't did she?" Zelena stated curtly. "In the end, Miss. goodie two shoes did the right thing and ran that magic sword right through the center of his… your chest and he died. She may have gone to the Underworld to bring him back, but she still did what was necessary to begin with."

"Which is why she won't lose him again now!" Hook shouted angrily. "She lost him once and I know her enough to know that she won't let him suffer alone again, even if that means she becomes powerless and remains with me. She doesn't have the heart to make the same sacrifice twice."

The Evil Queen roamed her hand gently across his face after she moved to stand in front of him, tracing her finger along the scar along his right cheek, then she answered, "I do like your confidence, Captain. But you'll forgive me if I don't have that same confidence."

He swiftly grabbed her hand to stop her from touching him as he replied, "Then why did you even bother setting me free if you're not really going to trust me?"

"I needed someone who could get close enough to end the Savior and I thought that would be you," she responded more forcefully. "I don't know why I'm constantly surprised by your failure. You've failed me before and you always only do whatever's best for you. Just like I do, because I have to."

"As do I," the newly restored Dark One answered with frustration. "Either hand over the dark crystal, or use your power to set Killian free yourself. I prefer to keep him close and in sight so that I know that no harm can come to him after we part ways."

The Queen looked at him with surprise as she asked, "Are you saying you wish to sever our alliance so soon?"

He replied, "You said it yourself. I think it's what's best. For both of us of course. Hand the crystal over."

"Your power and mine, won't be enough to pull that weakling out from his new hell," she responded as she turned her back to him and smiled at her sister, who looked at Regina's doppelganger nervously. "I was only able to force him inside. To free him, it will take a different kind of power, which neither of us have. Not even the other Dark One can free him now."

"What do you mean?" Hook asked coldly. "How the hell are we supposed to get him out again? Unless this is what you planned on all along. To trap us both inside and possibly Emma too, once you decided when you were finished trusting me. Isn't it?"

The evil woman crossed her arms while she kept her eyes on him after she turned around again, then answered boldly, "Only if you proved to be a disappointment. We can accomplish great things together if you just see all of this through and stick with our alliance, even if it's just for a little longer. You still have the shears and you can use them on Emma even if it's without her approval. You don't really love her. You just have an unquenchable lust for her power and her body. That, and an intolerable hatred for your other self that makes you have to steal everything he loves away from him. It's why you're so obsessed with her. I heard what you said to her after she found you out."

Zelena quickly added, "I believe that the exact words you said to her were, 'You never could tolerate the villain I've now become once again. In fact, you loathed me. But that made me want you even more and I hated Killian when he forced me into the back of our mind.' I have to say, I don't understand what it is you see in her. She isn't all that and she's hardly all that pretty."

"I don't care what you think of me or of my feelings for Emma," the pirate replied curtly as he glanced over at the witch, then looked at her sister again. "The same goes for you. Lust or love, I don't know. Nor do I really care. If the Savior does refuse me, I will force her hand and make her powerless as you wish, then take her away from this infernal land. Away from the rest of these so called heroes, and away from you. But perhaps our alliance does not yet have to be finished. Give me the crystal. I will find someone who can free Killian. It was a good idea in the beginning of this twisted… whatever it is we have. But now I think there are too many dangers. I want my weak self completely under my mercy."

"All right," the Evil Queen responded as she pulled the dark crystal from beneath the cloak she wore and then handed it over to Dark Hook despite her reservations in doing so. "I think you're making a mistake, but it's yours."

The Wicked Witch asked again, "Is your alliance with my sister still intact then?"

He raised his hand to magic himself away again, but not before answering, "I suppose for a little longer it is. I'll be back soon. Don't worry, I won't do anything you wouldn't do."


	19. Chapter 19

Smooth Criminal

Chapter Nineteen

 _After Emma transported herself and the man she loved so deeply from Granny's back into the field of middlemist flowers in Camelot, she kept a tight hold on his hand while Killian looked painfully_ _into her eyes as he muttered weakly, "Emma."_

 _She sadly whispered, "Killian. You're going to be okay."_

 _"No, please," he answered pleadingly. "You have to let me go. I don't want to pay this price. I don't... I don't want to become that."_

 _"You won't." Emma responded with worry, looking at him bravely and with confidence in hope that she could instill strength into him as Killian continued to struggle to breathe through his anguish from the wound he received from Excalibur in the heroes' battle against Arthur and Merlin. "You can fight the darkness. I can help you. We can do it together."_

 _She gently caressed his cheek and listened while Killian replied wearily, "I'm not as strong as you are... or Merlin. I'm weak. The things I've done... I've done. I've succumbed to darkness before in my life. And it took centuries to push it away. I don't know if I can do it again."_

 _Her grip on his hand tightened as she retorted fearfully, "But our future…?"_

 _"I'll just be happy knowing that… that you have one," he answered firmly, until suddenly his body slowly began to succumb to the death that awaited him, though not before letting out a cry of agony. "Aah!"_

 _"That's not enough for me!" the woman who loved him shouted angrily when her time had come to choose whether to let Killian go, or to save him against his wishes._

All of a sudden, Emma became startled as her mother and father sat down beside her on the couch, pulling her from her thoughts when Snow placed her hands on the sides of her face and whispered in concern, "Emma? It's all right. Please, tell us what's wrong."

Their daughter looked at them both with frustration as she angrily repeated, "What's wrong? Are you kidding me? What isn't wrong? Hook is back! And of course it's not just Captain Hook, but the worst possible version of him because this time, Killian isn't inside of this villain fighting against the darkness that is without a tether to control him. Meanwhile, the real man I love is God knows where… suffering once again from God knows what…"

"Hey, don't immediately think as though all is lost," David responded as he placed his hand down on one of her knees, while Snow simply resorted to taking Emma's hand within her own after the younger woman pulled her face away. "We don't know what's happened. But it's like Dark Hook said, we know Hook… Killian isn't dead because his doppelganger couldn't exist if he was."

"Man, this whole doppelganger mess is getting far too complicated," Grumpy stated callously, without meaning to sound so uncaring in that moment. "At least with Jekyll and Hyde, they were two different people. But with Regina and the Evil Queen, and now with there being two Hooks… What are we supposed to really call them aside from…?"

Snow finally interrupted, "Leroy! Now's not the time."

The dwarf looked between their leaders and Savior shamefully as he apologized, "Right. Sorry."

"Of course we understand how you must be feeling, Emma," Charming continued again as he turned back to his daughter. "We're all worried about him. But we will find him just like last time, like we always have. And we'll fix this. He's going to be fine."

"You don't… you don't understand," she replied sadly. "It isn't just that I'm worried about where he is and what he might be going through right now. But… I laid in his arms last night as we slept. We made love. I knew that something was wrong with him the moment we rescued him from his ship… Killian's ship. Then my nightmare this morning did even more to confirm my fear, and not to mention what happened earlier this afternoon when he struck Liam… I didn't listen. My instinct, my superpower if you can even call it that anymore, has been trying to tell me that he wasn't Killian. I knew all along, but I still didn't listen. I let his doppelganger sweet talk me and I fell for it."

Regina stepped closer and with conviction she said, "Believe me, it's easy to believe anything they say and do because they are us. Dark Hook and the Evil Queen. They are Killian and me. They have every memory, every thought, and every instinct we have, making tricking us second nature to them. And hell for us."

Emma glared at her family and friends trying to comfort her as she answered crossly, "I still should have known he wasn't Killian."

"He's out there somewhere afraid that his evil is wreaking havoc and trying to destroy us, all while I slept with a man who wasn't him," she quickly added as she stood again to break away from everyone's comfort. "Don't try to tell me I did nothing wrong just because I couldn't have known this Hook was an imposter. I did know it, but I didn't believe it and Killian's paying the price for my failure to see through that monster. His greatest fear is that he will never be rid of his darkness and Killian has been right because his darkness keeps coming back to haunt him in the worst of ways."

"Oh Emma," Snow stated worryingly while she attempted to comfort her daughter like before until she pushed her away once again.

Silence fell over the heroes until Nova spoke up confidently saying, "I may not understand all that's happened as I've only just returned to Storybrooke, but I believe I can create a spell that will allow us to extract information from this imposter, whether he's willing to tell us where the real Hook is being held and how to save him. But trapping Dark Hook, if that's what you call him, that will be up to the rest of you. I sense it isn't easy."

Grumpy looked at his own love as he responded curtly, "Trust me, it isn't. We've been through this dance before. More than once actually."

"Don't worry," Regina replied smugly. "We'll make it happen. I could probably come up with a spell of my own to get the truth from him too, but it wouldn't be nearly as pleasant and we still don't know for sure if hurting Hook will hurt our Hook, as the opposite is true."

"Let's just go about this the right way and be very careful about it," David answered. "We can do this. We have to. Our friend is in trouble and we're not going to let Dark Hook get away harming him."

Most everyone including David gathered together as they began to think up a plan, while Snow turned to speak with Emma again, only to find that her daughter had slipped out after she lost control of the conversation. She also saw that Archie had disappeared as well. Either Emma pulled him away so she could talk to him in private, or the doctor noticed the Savior leave, then walked out after her upon sensing there was more to her fears than she already admitted.

Upon leaving the loft…

Archie was the only one who noticed Emma leave and even though he knew that Emma obviously wasn't in the mood to talk anymore, he followed after her and called out to her in concern, "Emma! Please wait."

"I'm all talked out, Archie," she responded in frustration when the man of conscience caught up to her. "I'm going to find Hook. He won't talk to them no matter what they try. But he will talk to me."

"Hook wants to take you for himself and rid you of your magic," he replied sternly. "Going after him alone is not a good idea, even if it is to try to help save Hook… Killian."

Emma sighed as she stopped, then turned around to look at him and responded fearfully, "You wouldn't understand. I know confronting him alone isn't a good idea. But he isn't just the pirate Killian first was when he hid you onboard his ship after Cora kidnapped you. He has the powers of a Dark One. Any trap we can come up with won't be able to hold him long. He also has an alliance with the Evil Queen for now. Look, I know that I can't give into Hook's ultimatum even if it might be the only way I can get Killian back, but… Never mind. There's something else. I didn't really want to say anything, much less think that it's possible. But what if Hook… Dark Hook is the figure under the hood? What if forcing him to reveal himself to us, or whatever it is we're about to do, causes him to become the villain who kills me? I can't give into him and eventually he will realize that. Hook hasn't even begun to unleash his wrath on us yet. I'm afraid, Archie. Mostly for what is happening to Killian, but I'm afraid for what's to come more than I've been since my visions began and other than Henry, Killian's been the only person who has the ability to keep my hands from shaking."

Archie noticed that her hands had begun shaking back in the loft, then saw that they had become even worse while they continued talking, but said nothing until now as he replied, "You will learn to get yourself under control. But until that happens, when the time comes for you to save Killian, I have no doubt that you will find the strength you need to do so. Have faith in yourself, Emma. Killian does and so do I."


	20. Chapter 20

Smooth Criminal

Chapter Twenty

Back within the dark crystal...

Killian's former crewman, whom the pirate Captain had thought he had drown many years ago, stepped away from the fire where the rest of the refugees within the crystal were sitting around due to the atmosphere being cold aside from the fog surrounding them that burned hot at its touch, then he sat down several feet away within the dark and began to pound the ground at his feet with a long stick he picked up as if to vent his anger.

Seeing his former Captain again, who at the time the pirate without rank had trusted despite Hook's dangerous obsession for his revenge against the Dark One, after all this time and in the last place Edgar ever thought he'd find Captain Hook, made him feel not only angry, but jealous because the man was claiming to be some kind of hero now. Edgar didn't believe him in the slightest, nor did many others within the camp, especially the other crewmen. However, the great sailor who had become the leader of their small group seemed to immediately trust him enough to save them all upon their first meeting, when Sinbad didn't trust him or the rest of the pirates also pulled into the crystal even now. It didn't sit well with Edgar, but he knew there would be nothing he could say or do that would change Sinbad's mind about Hook.

Edgar had been sitting as he was for no more than ten minute when all of a sudden the sound of a stick cracking on the ground behind him startled him, but before he could even spin around to see who had snuck up on him, Edgar felt the force of something hard slam down across the back of his head, rendering him heavily unconscious. Once Edgar had become so, his attacker who remained hidden within the shadows of the dark around them then dragged the pirate's body away and out of the refuge altogether.

A short time later, Killian cautiously walked back into the center of the camp from outside of the fire's light to find many of the men had begun arguing about Edgar and a few others having gone missing over the course of the last few days, and when the pirate Captain returned, one of the refugees immediately shouted, "He did it! Captain Hook attacked Edgar and the others so he could deliver them to the fairies. He doesn't belong here!"

Killian looked at his accuser in confusion until another of the men among them, as well as a few others began to shout in agreement to the accusations against him, all began to cry out in rage towards him declaring, "Hook's a traitor. He's aligned himself with them to save his own skin! Just like always!"

"I assure you, I'm no traitor, nor am I whoever abducted your friends if that's what's happened to them," the Captain retorted in frustration, though he wasn't surprised by the accusations either.

"Liar!" one of the men continued angrily. "You made it all too clear about how you despise Edgar when you first arrived tonight."

Killian glared at them as he responded, "As you say, I've only just arrived. So how could I have attacked the others missing? I've not been trapped within this this prison we're all in for more than a few hours."

Another of the pirates called out, "If that's so, where were you just now, Captain? You walked away from the fire just before Edgar, all alone and you've returned alone. How convenient."

"I only went for a walk near the border of the fog to try to clear my head," he replied despondently. "I fear for the woman I love left behind in the midst of a fight against powerful enemies, as well as the rest of our family and friends. I care for them more than I care for my own welfare. I simply needed a few moments of peace and quiet to try to absorb all that's happened. The true traitor within your sanctuary clearly waited for the perfect opportunity to strike again so that the blame would fall on me. Had I known, I never would have left."

"We still say you're lying," the last of his old crew who had yet to speak answered curtly as he stepped forward to reveal himself, causing Killian to lower his head in shame. "You've only ever cared about yourself. You showed me that when you handed me over to Captain Blackbeard upon learning he had placed a price on my head. Put Hook in the pit. At least until we decide what to do with him."

Finally Sinbad stepped forward as he raised his hands to silence all of the men's shouts and then looked directly at Killian while he spoke up saying, "I'm afraid I have no choice, but to agree with them until either we prove your innocence, or your guilt."

The sailor turned to the few men he trusted more than everyone else and ordered, "Escort Captain Hook to the pit. Even if he does prove to be a traitor, he may still be our only chance at escaping from the fairies' crystal. I don't want him harmed in any way."

"I suppose I ought to appreciate your willingness to give me the benefit of the doubt," the Captain responded quietly and turned to Sinbad while they walked until they came upon a small hole dug deep into the earth, being escorted by the leader's guards until they suddenly shoved Killian forward so that he fell into the new prison.

"Aah!" he cried out upon landing roughly, then slowly struggled to stand again using his hook to help him. "If you need my help to find the real traitor amongst you, you know where to find me. I'll be right here."

Sinbad chortled and when his men left them alone, he replied, "I have a feeling you're going to need to keep that bravado in you, Captain. Everything will only become more difficult from here on out, especially for you."

Killian glared up at the other sailor as he responded coldly, "The same can be said about you should your friends learn it was you who is the real traitor, Captain. I just hope I'll get to be the one to prove it to them."


	21. Chapter 21

Smooth Criminal

Chapter Twenty-One

Killian looked around him at the steep walls made of dirt and roots as if to look for a way to climb out until a cage door was slammed over the opening of the pit, then he turned back to the man still standing above him as Sinbad spoke again asking, "How did you know? How did you know I was the traitor? I've been very careful."

The pirate Captain turned his back to the sailor as he replied, "I didn't know for sure until you just confirmed my suspicions. But the truth is, you've been far too trusting of me, especially after all of the reasons these men have given you that would make any man untrusting of my motives. You yourself said you knew of my reputation. Just how long do you believe you can keep up with your deception? These men won't trust a word I say if I were to accuse you, but something is bound to give you up sooner or later."

"You're right," the other Captain answered smugly. "Which is why I've come up with a plan to draw everyone out of this hellhole, out of the fog keeping us protected, and the fairies will be waiting for them. Their worst fears will force the last of the refugees to surrender to them."

"Why?" Killian asked shortly.

Sinbad acted as if he didn't understand the pirate's question as he stated, "I beg your pardon?"

Killian glared up at the other man as he repeated, "Why are you doing this? Why betray those that trust you?"

"Because, like you I am a survivor," he responded. "I know all too well the look of a man who has fought to survive impossible odds and it's clear that you've survived far more than most men do in two or three lifetimes."

"That's because I've lived longer than three lifetimes," Killian replied sadly. "And I've seen a lot of suffering and agony caused by men such as ourselves. Until I met the woman who saved me."

Sinbad glared down at him as he said curtly, "You think you're some kind of hero? That you're that much better than I am?"

The pirate shook his head and answered, "No. I never have even though I do now fight on the side of good instead of evil. But once the dark fairies get what they want, when you're no longer needed to give them what they want, they will take you for their own desires as well and you will be slave to them. Protection, wealth, and power, or anything else they've promised you so that you would work for them will no longer be of any worth to you once it's over. Trust me when I say, aligning yourself with evil is never worth any of it."

"I'm done with your scolding," the sailor responded with finality. "You've no right to scold me. I'm only doing what I have to do. Men will be by later to make sure that you're given food and drink. I can't have you dying of thirst or hunger just yet. The Fairy Queen was very interested when I told her that I've managed to capture the infamous Captain Hook."

"If you planned to hand me over to the fairies all along, why save me from them in the first place?" Killian called out quickly before Sinbad could walk away.

He smiled as he replied, "The refugees were becoming more and more cautious, and more suspicious of everyone. When I saw you become surrounded by the fairies in the disguises of your fears, saw that hook in place of your hand, I knew right away who you were and that you would make for an excellent scapegoat. I just had no idea that you'd be so easy since you've become soft."

Killian scowled as he turned away once more and spoke saying, "I'm really tired of being told I've gone soft."

In Storybrooke…

Upon leaving the Evil Queen and Wicked Witch back at the farmhouse, Hook transported himself back onboard the Jolly Roger where he knew Belle had returned to after informing the heroes of Killian's abduction the night before and had remained, out of the way of any fight that could potentially harm her child.

He looked around the deck where he appeared and made sure that the spell cast over the ship's riggings was completely gone as Emma had asked Regina to do, then proceeded to walk down below the decks to his quarters. He stopped in the doorway and found the beauty lying on his bed with a book in her hands as she read, not having noticed his arrival.

"Trying to find a spell to help remove the Dark One's power over the Blue Fairy, even so long as he holds possession of her heart?" he questioned to gain her attention as he glanced down at the book's title. "Surely the others can help her without enlisting you to do more research."

"Killian?" she stated with surprise, being startled by his sudden appearance and interruption, then quickly stood up and dropped her book on the bed. "I'm sorry, it's just that you scared me. I wasn't expecting you to… I wanted to be of some help to them in the only way I can be right now. I heard that Rumple forced Blue to attack you, Emma, and Nova earlier in his shop when you went to get back the shears. Are you alright?"

Hook placed his hand over the spot on his shoulder where his sword wounded him and moved his arm around to show that he was just fine while he answered, "I'm fine. Emma healed me as soon as we got back to her parents' loft. Unfortunately, a bit more's happened since then. I fear you won't be very pleased."

She looked at him nervously and took a few steps back as she asked, "Killian, why are you here?"

"I need your help to get what I need from the Crocodile," he responded cruelly. "Sadly for you, you will always be the way to get to my oldest enemy. I'm not the pirate Captain you've come to see as a much closer friend to you than perhaps even more so than the rest of the heroes here, Belle. It's ironic really, that you would turn to the man who twice tried to kill you to get his revenge against your doting husband, who now is the monster you're trying to escape from."

"You're the Dark One again?" Belle asked fearfully upon sensing the same cruel demeanor Killian wore when he had been possessed by the darkness before. "I should have known just by your clothes, but how… how is that even po… possible? What is it that you want?"

Hook smiled as he sneered, "Revenge against Rumpelstiltskin of course. I will finally have it. But I need something more from him first. If you help me without putting up too much of a struggle, you might just live past all this so you can continue to help the rest of the heroes fight against the Evil Queen."

"You'll fail this time too, just like you always have," the bookworm said confidently despite the fear that had crept up within her as she backed up against the wall behind her as he neared her. "Emma will stop you."

"No she won't," he stated angrily. "Because she'll be too afraid to lose Killian like she did in Camelot. Today is the day that the Savior will fall and it won't be because of some prophecy that claims she will die in the hands of some figure under a hood."


	22. Chapter 22

Smooth Criminal

Chapter Twenty-Two

"Hook!" Emma shouted angrily as soon as she boarded the Jolly Roger, somehow knowing it was where she would find the villain wearing the same face as the man she loved. "I know you're here. I'm not sure how, other than this being the only place you would see as a sanctuary away from the rest of us. I just do. Come out! We need to talk."

"Well, I must say I'm surprised you've come so soon," the dreaded pirate answered smugly as he appeared above her standing upon one of the ship's masts until he swiftly and easily jumped down onto the main deck a few feet in front of her, then grinned. "I mean, I knew you'd come… I just expected you to take a bit longer to decide to give up your life as the Savior. You must really be desperate to save my lesser half."

Emma glared at him while she replied, "Did you always think of yourself so poorly, or only recently when Killian overpowered you to become the man I've chosen instead of you. You know as well as I do that he's stronger than you are. You're threatened by him. Why else would you feel the need to keep him locked away somewhere?"

Hook slowly approached her as he responded coldly, "It looks to me that it's me you've chosen, Swan. Why else would you be here?"

"You know why," she retorted.

"Tell me, do you remember the conversation between us back when we first met, while we were climbing the beanstalk and then outside of the giant's castle?" he asked to draw her attention to a time when they worked together, when he and Killian were still the villain he was supposed to be. "You know, the time when you first understood why I am the man I am and began to accept me?"

 _Emma and Hook, having managed to reach the upper part of the beanstalk, paused a moment to look down at the distance they had climbed and then the pirate Captain spoke up coolly saying, "First beanstalk? Well, you never forget your first. You know, most men would take your silence as off-putting, but I love a challenge."_

 _She ignored his conceit as she stated, "I'm concentrating."_

 _"No, you're afraid," Hook answered as he paused again to wait for Emma to catch up to him a bit more as she continued climbing. "Afraid to talk, to reveal yourself, to trust me. Things'll be a lot smoother if you do."_

 _"You should be used to people not trusting you," the Savior who had yet to see herself as a Savior replied to be cruel._

 _However, he didn't seem to mind as he shook it off and responded, "Oh, the pirate thing. Well, I don't need you to share. You're something of an open book."_

 _Emma looked at him again as she asked, "Am I?"_

 _"Quite," the man answered. "Let's see… You volunteered to come up here because you were the most motivated. You need to get back to a child."_

 _"That's not perception," she replied. "That's eavesdropping."_

 _Hook immediately continued, "Ah, but you don't want to abandon him the way you were abandoned."_

 _Emma was actually surprised by his perception, though she tried not to show it too much as she asked shortly, "Was I?"_

 _"Like I said, an open book," the pirate responded, seeing through her too easily._

 _She looked at him quizzically as she asked him again, "How would you know that?"_

 _The Captain became serious when he answered, "I spent many years in Neverland. Home of the Lost Boys. They all share the same look in their eyes… The look you get when you've been left alone."_

 _"Yeah well, my world ain't Neverland," the Savior replied, looking above her once more._

 _"But an orphan's an orphan," Hook responded coldly, keeping his eyes on hers even while they finally continued their climb. "Love has been all too rare in your life, hasn't it? You ever even been in love?"_

 _Emma answered untruthfully, "No. I have never been in love."_

 _The scene in her memory flashed forward to a moment after they arrived at the top of the beanstalk as Emma noticed the tattoo Hook wore on his right arm below his wrist and she asked, "Who's Milah on the tattoo?"_

 _"Someone from long ago," he replied despondently._

 _"Where is she?" she asked again boldly, seeing the sadness in his eyes before he walked away, but still wanting to know more about him as if to understand him better._

 _As he turned his back to her to take several steps towards the castle, he responded curtly, "She's gone."_

 _Emma took a moment to absorb this new revelation about the pirate Captain she was working with and upon a sudden understanding she turned around to face him again as she stated, "Gold. Rumpelstiltskin. He took more than your hand from you, didn't he? That's why you want to kill him."_

 _"For someone who's never been in love, you're quite perceptive, aren't you?" Hook questioned with frustration._

 _Finally she admitted the truth as she said quietly, "Maybe I was once."_

Dark Hook broke Emma from her thoughts and her silence as he asked callously, "Is it really so hard to remember those moments in our past?"

"No, it wasn't so hard," she answered with sincerity as she looked into the cruel eyes of the villain she saw him as. "I remember all of the moments shared between us, between me and Killian I mean. He might have still been Captain Hook back then, but the man I love was there inside of him. He only needed a little help to set his true self free. That's all I did for him. I showed him that he didn't have to let his past define his future or who he honestly wanted to be. Killian did the rest. That's one of the many reasons why I love him and will never choose to be yours, even if it means that you'll try to hurt him. But that's just it, isn't it? You can't hurt him because you'll only end up hurting yourself. And you know it because you reminded me of that earlier. I'm going to get him back. You can either tell me how to find him, or we can do this the hard way. No matter how cliché that sounded saying it out loud, it holds true."

"Then allow me to say it right back," he smugly replied. "I most definitely choose the hard way."

All of a sudden, Hook used his dark magic as he made Belle appear beside him, bound tightly by the ropes wrapped around her arms and wrists, then he smiled and spoke again saying, "I will do you one small favor, Swan. I will set your Killian free from his prison. But only because I prefer him at my own mercy and not at anyone else's, especially when I can't trust my other self to not get himself killed defying the dark creatures he's undoubtedly encountered by now. However, to do that I'm going to need a little help. And not from the Evil Queen or her wicked sister."

Emma looked between him the frightened woman beside him as she asked curtly, "And you really think you needed to hold Belle prisoner too, just so I would help you? I want Killian back. I'll do whatever you need without you threatening a pregnant woman. Let her go!"

"The Evil Queen has somehow used the serum on Killian too," Belle stated, finally realizing how it was that Dark Hook had returned when Emma mentioned that Killian was also being held as a prisoner somewhere.

"Ah… you see there's a small problem with that," Hook continued when a good sized black, or purple colored crystal materialized within his hand. "This here isn't just a crystal, as it holds a dangerous world within it and that… Emma, is where your beloved has been entrapped. The problem, is that the witches can't free him, nor can I. It takes a certain kind of magic to do that. Fairy magic to be precise. Only Blue has enough power within her to be able to destroy this monstrosity so that my doppelganger and anyone else trapped within will be freed. Destroying it unfortunately is the only way to do so. However, the fairy has also been imprisoned by the Dark One, who holds possession of her heart. My oldest enemy will never give her up or give her the order to free Killian, and especially not all of the fairies trapped inside. Hence, the reason why I've taken Belle here hostage, again. He'll do what I require to protect her and their son. And I will at last have my revenge. Now, call him."

Before Emma could, Gold immediately appeared onboard the ship along with Blue as he responded angrily, "There's no need. You will release my wife, pirate."

Hook laughed haughtily as he stepped between him and the woman the monster loved, tightly grabbing her arm to hold her and then answered, "No, I don't think I'll be doing that just yet. I'm guessing you've been spying on us, just as the Evil Queen has been doing. So you know what I want. Order the fairy to use her magic to destroy the crystal. Or I will hurt your frightened wife."

"I'm afraid you were right when you said that I would never willingly release more fairies here into this town," the darkest of Dark Ones replied as his eyes darted to hers. "Surely you could do something to interfere, Miss. Swan?"

"That won't be necessary, Emma," Hook responded when he suddenly used his powers to summon the Dark One dagger into his hand and smiled cruelly as he held the weapon up before his enemy as if to gloat, having outsmarted him far too easily. "Your time has finally come, Crocodile. Don't worry, I won't be killing you just yet. Like you said to Killian and me the night you ripped out our heart, 'I promised you we'd have some fun first."


	23. Chapter 23

Smooth Criminal

Chapter Twenty-Three

Once he was left alone within the darkness of the pit, Killian focused on the walls surrounding him, using his hand to feel the consistency of the dirt, how steep the walls were, as well as the strength and size of the roots sticking out in search for a way to climb out. Night had fallen and the light from the campfire's flames could barely be seen over the opening through the bars. That would be the Captain's next problem, should Killian even succeed in climbing his way up to the top, but he still had his hook. He was prepared to fight each problem as they came.

Unfortunately, time suddenly fell short when he heard shouting and screaming arise from within the camp as an even brighter light than what could be seen moments ago shined over him and Killian knew that it wasn't just the sticks stacked within the middle of the camp for warmth that were on fire any longer. Captain Sinbad had set fire to the entire sanctuary in order to force the remaining survivors out, through the fog and into the dark fairies' clutches. It was a perfect plan and no one knew that the man they trusted to lead them was the very traitor among them.

Killian shouted up to anyone who might hear him, but no one was listening. And even if they were, no one would stop running to save themselves in order to help save the notorious Captain Hook. Especially not after the big argument about the villain he was and the number of those within the refuge whim he had wronged in the past.

So he started climbing up the best he could and after a few failures, Killian finally made his way all the way up one of the walls because he had the advantage of having a hook for a hand. He then grabbed hold of one of the wooden beams over the pit and began to hack away at the cords that kept the cage door sealed until Sinbad appeared above Killian. The sailor simply smiled and finished loosening the cords, then helped pull the prisoner all the way out. But as he did so, Sinbad swiftly forced a blade to Killian's throat and forced him backwards against a tree standing behind him.

Without fear, Killian glared at the traitor before him as he asked, "So, is this your plan then? To kill me so that I won't have the chance to tell anyone of your dirty secret?"

Sinbad forced Killian ahead of him and pushed him forward to get him walking while the sailor held his sword against the small of his back, then he responded coldly, "I needed to make sure you didn't try to escape in all the chaos. They're all out there waiting. The fairies, they're outside of the fog waiting for the rest of the refugees. It's finally done after all this time. But perhaps there is a way that you can escape their same fate. You don't have to become a slave to the Queen, or to her little harpies. You and I can escape from here together. You still believe that this woman you love will rescue you, right?"

"Indeed I do," Killian answered quietly. "Exactly what do you want from me in exchange for your help to keep us from capture until we're both freed from here? And what of the Fairy Queen? I believe you said she wanted the pleasure of my company. She certainly won't be happy if you go against her now."

"If we do get out of here, I want your help getting back what the Dark One has stolen from me," he replied with cruelty. "I want the Book of Peace. And I want revenge, the same as you once did. I know you have it in you to still do it, Captain. A man as vile as you doesn't completely erase the villain he truly is."

Killian stopped walking as they reached the fog and slowly turned around to face the other man as he responded sadly, "You're right. I can't ever fully erase that man I was. But I am not him any longer. I can keep him at bay because I love the woman who saved me from him. Or at least I had done so until he was ripped out of me by a dark magic I can't begin to understand. I also learned that just because my darkness was taken out of me, it doesn't mean that I am freed of that darkness. I never will be. But I won't unleash what is still inside of me, just so that you won't kill me, or hand me over to those winged creatures waiting for us outside of this fog. I won't give in to my desire for revenge against Rumpelstiltskin for you, or anyone. That's how powerful my love for Emma is."

The other Captain nodded as if he understood and then he answered, "Fine. Then a life of slavery is all that awaits you out there. Now move."

Sinbad forced Killian onward again as they fought their way through the pain ridden haze and when they exited it into a clearing, both men saw the fairies leading the last of the refugees away as the mystical creatures disguised themselves as the men's and women's deepest fears. He was shoved forward again as one of the dark fairies began to fly towards them until all of a sudden, a bright glow emitted from her as she made herself big and transformed herself into Robin Hood, who then continued to walk towards Killian.

"Hello Killian," the Queen taunted cruelly while wearing the face of the archer and close friend Killian knew he was to blame for his death, as she slowly circled around him. "You make your fears easy to read. I know the guilt that you feel for getting me killed. If you hadn't have changed and tried to be a hero that you never really were, then Emma never would have loved you. She never would have gone after you into the Underworld, and Hades never would have had a chance to come to Storybrooke. I would still be alive if it weren't for you! Regina is suffering from my loss and there's a good chance that she will return to her own evil ways, all because you had to be selfish and fight for a woman who is far above the villain you really are."

"You're not really him," Killian said wearily as he looked into his friend's eyes, while Sinbad sheathed his sword and backed away to allow the Fairy Queen to do whatever she had come to do with the pirate Captain. "A part of me does blame myself. But I also know that Robin made a choice to come down into the Underworld with Emma and the others to save me of his own free will, just as he chose to save Regina's life when Hades tried to kill her. That is what true love is. So disguise yourself as him and say whatever you want. His death still pains me, but I have learned to be at peace with it."

The fairy smiled as she suddenly transformed herself once more, appearing now as Emma and then she spoke again saying angrily, "How could you go back to being the monster I thought we had destroyed, together? Has nothing I've done for you been enough? I loved you. And after everything I've sacrificed, you chose to get your revenge on Rumpelstiltskin after all? You're a monster, Hook. And I can never love you again after you betrayed me."

Killian knew that she wasn't real, that Emma wasn't really standing before him now saying these things, yet it pained him to see her face as she said these cruel words. Her cold eyes pierced his heart as though she had stabbed him, unlike when she had done so to destroy the darkness from them both.

Killian struggled to ignore the heartless accusation as he replied, "I know you're not Emma either. Say what you will fairy, but I won't bow down and willingly become another of your slaves just so that you'll stop mocking me. I've been a slave to the cruelest of men in the first fourteen years of my long life, as well as one to my greatest enemy much later, if only for a brief period of time. I've been a slave to my own dark self for far longer. I won't become yours too."

"You may be brave, Killian," the dark fairy continued while still in the guise as the woman he loved. "But for how long? How long will you keep fighting against me and making those of us you love suffer for your sins? You can free them. Free them from all of your evils before you destroy them too, just as you did Robin Hood and soon Regina."

"I won't do it," he stated steadfastly, staring deep into Emma's eyes. "I won't give into you. I won't be a slave to no man ever again. Nor will I allow you to kill me."

Without hesitation, Killian swiftly jabbed his hook through the Fairy Queen's chest as she gasped in pain and surprise, then he elbowed Sinbad in his face when the sailor attempted to stop the pirate when Killian started to run in order to escape from them. Several fairies that were still among them circled around their Queen to help heal her, while the rest of the fairies and Sinbad chased after their prisoner. Killian fought them off as they swarmed him, until he realized that the only way to escape from them was to go where they couldn't. So, he changed direction from where he initially had run and entered back into the fog, despite the agony he was about to endure until Emma saved him.


	24. Chapter 24

Smooth Criminal

Chapter Twenty-Four

As the dagger appeared in Hook's hand, David, Snow, Regina, Nova, Grumpy, and Archie all walked on deck after the psychiatrist went back to warn them that Emma was running into danger. The Savior's parents rushed to their daughter's side and quickly assessed the situation and found that she wasn't the one who was in any immediate danger, but that Belle and Gold were.

"Emma, what's going on?" Snow asked nervously upon seeing that the second Dark One now had complete power over the most powerful of Dark Ones. "How…?"

"How did I come to possess this?" Hook smugly finished the Princess's question as he raised the blade so that each of the heroes could see it well. "That was easy, too easy really. I have to say, Crocodile… I'm disappointed."

Gold glared at his enemy as he replied, "It's not often that I'm surprised. So delight in your small victory while you can. Get on with whatever you're going to do. Let's just see how far you get."

The pirate smiled as he looked down at the blade in his hand until Emma spoke up saying worryingly, "Hook… you don't have to hurt Belle or Gold. Right now, you're the Dark One without being tethered to that dagger. But if you kill him, you will only allow yourself the chance to fall under its control like Gold."

"Relax," he stated again. "I already told you revenge isn't my first priority. Besides, there is more than one way to have my revenge against Rumpelstiltskin. And that's by doing to him exactly as he did to me. You do want to see my other self again before I take him away from you for good, don't you? Dark One… I command thee to order Blue here to destroy the crystal. Set everyone trapped inside of it free."

"You heard the Captain," Gold reluctantly responded as he turned his head to look over at the Blue Fairy standing beside him. "Destroy it. Unleash the wrath of the dark fairies and their Queen whom you helped to put inside of it on Storybrooke. The pirate's weaker self will be freed, but Savior… by allowing this to happen, you will risk the lives of everyone else here."

Emma turned to Hook once more as she answered, "There has to be another way to free Killian, Hook. Please, let Blue and Nova have a minute to think this through."

Mother Superior looked over at the Pink Fairy while she replied, "There is another way we might be able to free only H… Killian, but it's going to take the both of us and it's going to take a lot of our strength. It's also possible that he might not be the only one who is released. I have no way of knowing…"

"Aah!" Hook gasped as he suddenly doubled over in pain, while Emma immediately rushed over to him in fear because she knew it wasn't Hook who was in the one in real pain, but Killian.

"What's happening?" she asked the doppelganger fearfully while she attempted to help him until Hook shoved her away from him and glared up at both Gold and the leader of the fairies. "Is Killian…?"

He cut her off and then swiftly used his own power to choke Belle in order to give Gold and Blue a stronger motivation to do as he was ordering them to as he shouted angrily, "I don't care how you get him out, fairy. Just do it now! Dark One…"

Rumple looked into the terrified eyes of his wife with despair as he raised the Blue Fairy's heart and ordered her curtly, "Do it now."

"I'm here, Mother Superior," Nova said quietly as she moved to stand with her to give her the power and strength needed, despite Leroy's attempt to pull her back.

"Be careful, Nova," the dwarf whispered nervously.

She smiled at him and then responded, "I'll be alright."

Blue closed her eyes to concentrate on their task at hand while she confirmed the other fairy's assurance by answering, "She's right. We'll both be okay. It's just going to take a lot of energy. I just need your strength, Nova. I'll focus on finding Killian and pull him out."

Hook released his hold over Belle as she collapsed to the deck and struggled to get her breath back. Gold attempted to rush to her, but the other Dark One swiftly ordered him to stand in his place and not move. Instead, both David and Snow went to the other woman to help her instead. Minutes passed while silence fell over everyone. Then finally the dark crystal began to emit a bright purple light as the fairies began to feel their strength falter the harder that they concentrated.

All of a sudden, a burst of power shot out from the crystal, unexpectedly knocking everyone except for Hook off their feet. And when the blinding light cleared after several moments, Killian was lying upon the deck as he continued to struggle through his agony caused by the fog within the dark fairies' world until it finally began to fade once he became freed. Blue immediately collapsed to the deck unconscious, while Nova fell beside her weakly and pulled her into her arms as if to help give her strength.

"Killian!" Emma cried out as she got to her feet and attempted to rush over to him until Hook immediately forced the Savior back against the main mast and the rest of the heroes against the walls of the ship. "Hook, for God sakes let me help him!"

"You know I can't do that, love," Dark Hook replied cruelly while he raised the dagger once more and moved to stand over his other self, who glanced up at the woman he knew was truly Emma, then sat up as he turned his head to glare over at the pirate he was once. "I can't have you take him thinking you can hide him from me. You may be the Savior, but you're no match for our enemy's magic. And soon your family and friends won't be able to help you either. Dark One, I command thee to… Aah!"

He suddenly doubled over again upon feeling an overwhelming pain within the palm of his hand that caused him to drop the dagger, then looked down and saw that his hand had begun to bleed. His power over the heroes disappeared when the villain lost concentration and Emma immediately raced to Killian, whom she had watched raise his hook and thrust it into his own hand to try to stop his doppelganger if only for a few seconds so that they could defeat him.

Both pirate Captains cried out as Killian did so and before Hook could regain his power over them, the Crocodile summoned his dagger back into his own hands, while Emma pulled Killian close to protect him while she used her own magic to force his doppelganger where he held her in place before. Gold combined his own magic with hers when Dark Hook began to fight back, as did Regina, Nova, and finally Blue, who had awakened in time to help the heroes and darkest of Dark Ones.

Emma called out, "We need to imprison him where he won't be a threat to Killian or the rest of us anymore; fast! Tell me someone has an idea?"

Regina was the one to speak up as she responded, "It turns out, I have the perfect place."

"You can't keep me imprisoned forever wherever you hold me," Hook shouted angrily as he struggled to break free of his enemy's hold. "I will eventually come back and will pick you all off one by one, like Killian once teased."

"Actually you won't," the town's mayor continued while Gold waved his hand to freeze Hook as the others all released their own power over him. "For a few weeks now, I've been working on creating a spell that would allow me to forge another cage like the Charmings had built to hold Rumpelstiltskin. And I finally succeeded in doing so just this morning in fact. It's here within the mines like before, and it's waiting for a detainee. Just perfect for any Dark One and power hungry villain. I was hoping to imprison my own double even though she isn't a Dark One, but it looks like I'll just have to find another way to stop her. Or I really don't see why we can't put the two of you together. You'll both be powerless to kill each other unless you do so with your bare hands, or hand as it may be in your case."

David smiled at Regina and then turned back to Hook as he spoke up saying, "It looks like we can imprison you. At least until we find a way to destroy you once and for all without harming our friend any more than you already have."

With Emma's help, Killian stood unsteadily as he cradled his wounded hand against his chest and stared at his other self while he added, "I regret that I gave the Evil Queen the opportunity to rip out the darkness that should have been my own burden to bear. But you won't ever be free to destroy those I love and care about because I'm not alone. You are, which is why you've been thwarted."

"You haven't gotten rid of me, Killian," the villain answered cruelly. "I will be back, but until then your darkness will continue to torment you. I know it as well as you do. It's what makes you so weak. Even if you do discover how to end my very existence, you won't ever be truly free because your darkness will always be inside of you. And in time I will consume you again."

"You won't," Emma retorted firmly as she stepped between the man she loved and the man wearing his face. "You won't. Killian's stronger than he believes himself to be. He's proven that a hundred times over, especially when he defeated you by sacrificing himself while you consumed him. You think he's the weaker of you? Think again. Regina, or Gold… get him out of here."

Both of them vanished together with Dark Hook in tow, while Emma immediately turned back to Killian and raised his hand so she could use her magic to heal him, then she looked at him as she said quietly, "That was a foolish thing to do. You only have one hand, Killian and if I wasn't able to heal you… It was also very brave."

He smiled at her sadly, then replied, "I knew you would be able to heal it. There was nothing brave about it. I had to distract him long enough for the rest of you to overpower him and it worked."

"You need to stop selling yourself short and thinking so little of yourself," the Savior responded sadly. "You're a good man who doesn't deserve to keep suffering for sins you've atoned for a long time ago. I wouldn't love you as much as I do if you hadn't. I wouldn't love you at all. You are not him."

"We'll leave so that the two of you can talk in private," Snow stated quickly as she and everyone else began to leave the ship until Emma reached out to the Blue Fairy to stop her a moment before Gold could order her to return to his services.

Emma looked at her and with sincerity she said, "Thank you for everything you did today, Blue. You saved Killian and I… I promise you that we will find a way to free you too."

She smiled and looked over at Nova, who suddenly made a glowing red heart appear in her hand, then handed it over to Blue as she answered, "There's no need. While the Dark One was busy fighting Hook, Nova used the distraction to steal back my heart. She saved me and I owe her everything."

"You don't owe me anything," Astrid replied. "I forgave you for what happened between us a long time ago. Dreamy… Leroy and I have been given a second chance thanks to you. You brought me home, even it was because of a crisis."

"And you have my blessing," Blue responded quickly. "Not that you need it of course. I just want you to know that I support you in whatever you decide to do and I'm so happy for you both."

The Pink Fairy smiled as she wiped a tear away before it fell from the corner of her eye and then answered sincerely, "Thank you, Blue."

The leader of the fairies turned back to Emma and Killian again and then spoke up saying, "Unfortunately, Gold once again has possession of the shears. I fear what he plans to do with them should he learn how they work."

"We'll deal with it when the time comes," the Savior replied in frustration. "I'm just happy that this crisis is over."

"What do you say we go home?" she asked when she turned to look at Killian. "We have a lot to talk about."

Killian nodded and responded, "Aye. That we do. Home sounds wonderful."

Two nights later…

Emma and Killian walked down to the docks together in order to find Liam where he was tending to the Nautilus as they expected him to be doing and when he saw his half brother approaching him, he called out, "If you've come here to apologize, just forget it. There's nothing you can say to me that will make me want anything to do with you. I believe I made that pretty clear the last time we spoke."

"Aye, that you did," Killian answered sadly, having learned from Emma of the things said between Liam and Hook while his doppelganger was still posing as him. "Nonetheless, I still feel I owe you an apology. I wasn't exactly myself. I make no excuses for what happened between us the other day."

"Killian…" Emma started to whisper worryingly as she listened to Killian take the blame for the things that Dark Hook said and did until he quickly cut her off.

The youngest Jones scoffed and then replied curtly, "Apologize all you want. If you're looking for a way to ease your conscience, if you even have one, you won't get it from me. And as soon as we can leave, Captain Nemo and I will be leaving. For the last time, you're not my brother. You never will be."

Killian pushed the hurt from his brother's words down as he responded calmly, "I know that. I just felt the words should be said. If only to let you know that if you ever need anything you only need ask."

"Can you bring back our father?" Liam asked cruelly as he finally looked into Killian's eyes, then turned away to let Killian know he was done talking to him.

"Why did you take the blame for what Hook said and did?" Emma asked after she followed Killian away from the docks as they headed back towards town. "You shouldn't have because it wasn't you. Killian…"

He interrupted, "I didn't do those things, but as far as Liam's concerned, I did. No excuse, even though there are now two of me, would have made him see or feel any different about me. The truth wouldn't have mattered. I never expected it would. I just needed to make sure he knows I'll help him if he ever needs me to."

The Savior leaned in to kiss him and pulled him close to hold him as she laid her head against his chest, then she answered compassionately, "One day, you will be able to forgive yourself. I saved you from being a villain and helped bring you back to life after you died. If I can do that, I can help you let go of your guilt too. You're a good man, Killian Jones. And I will always love you."

The End


	25. Thank You

Thank you to all of those who have read and have written reviews for my story! They are much appreciated. I'm honored to have you all for fans and I hope to hear from you all again in the future, should you choose to read and enjoy more of my work. Best of wishes to you all!

Sincerely,

Genevieve Kelly


End file.
